<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[spideypool] Bankruptcy CEO Peter Parker lives with Wade Wilson by touch233</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078248">[spideypool] Bankruptcy CEO Peter Parker lives with Wade Wilson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/touch233/pseuds/touch233'>touch233</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/touch233/pseuds/touch233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bankruptcy CEO Peter Parker had to live with WadeWilson, the enemy. Because he had nowhere to go, and gradually, they were more than that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. pp From Deadpool to Wade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Non English speaking countries！<br/>THERE MIGHT BE MANY MISTAKES<br/>NC-17<br/>finished already<br/>Preface<br/>[Peter has very mixed feelings about Wade. Seriously, he never wanted to see Wade Wilson again..... An annoying grotesque mercenary.But who kept him lingering in front of Spider-Man? They spent Christmas together. When someone disguised as spidey,Peter was really angry.But that was limited to Spider-Man, not Peter Parker. ]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If the moonlight changes with time and place, New York, the city of sin, should be shrouded in darkness all year round. There are only a few sparse lights and flashing street lights in Queens, and a wild dog was kicked away from the trash can and barked dissatisfiedly.  Making the only sound in the night.</p><p><br/>The night in New York always comes earlier than the rest of the world—at least Peter thinks so. Now he was walking alone in Queens, the street he knew best. Holding the last valuable item picked up from Parker Industries, he sighed.</p><p><br/>Who would have thought that yesterday’s billionaire would come back to that home with his tatters today，together with himself? I wish Aunt Mei didn’t see the news. Well，How the hell is it possible? Give thanks to TV shows and newspapers everywhere, the whole world knows that Parker Industries officially went bankrupt today!</p><p><br/>He wanted to scold this fact with all the words that begin with F, but he knew it was useless, so Peter was like everyone in the world looking for something to get angry. He lifted his foot and kicked to the red can on the side of the road, and climbed into the alley on the right.</p><p><br/>"Fuck!" A low man's roar came from the dark alley. "People in the imperial area even bother others urinating!" Peter stood there and shrank his head. He was really unlucky today! "Sorry sir! I didn't mean to..." The man in the alley Walking out of the darkness allowed Peter to see his face.</p><p><br/>The red and black uniform and the long handle of the samurai sword on the back are the standard equipment of Deadpool, eh, Peter's face turned from guilt to annoyance, he really didn't want to see Deadpool now. "Wow! Look! Evil president...no, Evil Mr. Parker." Deadpool whistled, his right eyebrow raised high, even if he was wearing a mask, Peter could see it, revealing Disdain for him.</p><p><br/>"Parker Industries is closed! I think this is your reward for squeezing spidey! He is always working overtime for you! And you paid him less than 1/100 of mine..." Deadpool in front of Peter Standing only one step away, his right hand kept waving up and down to point to Peter's face, and the latter said nothing.</p><p><br/>Maybe this is the retribution that I like to squeeze the president's time! But now, Peter Parker has only ten dollars and thirty cents left on him, and Spider-Man only has a ripped tights!</p><p><br/>Peter looked up at Deadpool's face. The damn mercenary was a few centimeters taller than him. "Perhaps , but that has nothing to do with you! You killed me twice, Deadpool，what about your retribution?" He hit away Deadpool's right hand, "I am now homeless, and you are still alive! You! Why is it that the lingering spirit always persists, as if you haven't given me enough bad luck?"</p><p><br/>Peter's tone gradually improved, and he wanted to punch Deadpool hard to calm his anger. And that was selfish, he knew that Deadpool had nothing to do with the hapless Parker industry.</p><p><br/>"The horn of the day, my employees and friends, they are all spurning Peter Parker, a loser.Can you imagine what it's like to fall from heaven to hell?" Peter once lost his father and wife , experienced being spurned by everyone , Witnessed the end of the world, and even faced death. </p><p>But from being side by side with Tony Stark to the unknown? He felt that he was really going crazy at the end of the day, and Deadpool's words completely crushed him.</p><p><br/>The anger on Deadpool's face disappeared, and it turned into a guilt that rarely appeared. He opened his mouth without saying a word, his eyes were dull, and Peter thought he might be communicating with his dialog again.</p><p><br/>"I'm leaving, and find an apartment before midnight so that I don't sleep on the street." Peter said this and hoped so from his heart. Although he walked in the direction of Aunt Mei's house, he really didn't want to go back now, like a shameful kid who had lost a fight and fled home. He is already an adult, and all the fucking things in life should be solved by him, instead of continuing to rely on Aunt Mei.</p><p><br/>Peter sighed and turned to move on. He really didn't want to spend too much time on Deadpool now,especially as Peter.</p><p><br/>"Wait!" Peter walked ten meters away and heard the voice of Deadpool behind him. "You can live in my apartment, uh, if you don't mind." Peter looked back at him incredulously. Is he crazy or something? Invite me to his house?</p><p><br/>"This is my retribution... Although I really don't want to say that, I do owe you." The mercenary ran towards him with strides, like a black hurricane. "It's ten o'clock in the evening, and only Deadpool's apartment can be checked in within two hours! Why not?" "Hmm..." Peter's brain was running at high speed, thinking about the feasibility of this matter.</p><p><br/>The first is the identity issue. Deadpool still doesn't know his dual identity. Being a roommate will undoubtedly increase his risk of exposing himself. Second is the hygiene problem. He has not seen the bloody appearance of mercenaries. It seems that he never agrees with others about hygiene. Although Peter admits that he is also a lazy bachelor, he thinks Wade's apartment will make him nauseous. .</p><p><br/>Obviously, Deadpool didn't consider that much. He put his right hand on Peter's shoulder and said happily, "Agree? Then perform my favorite one-click home! Tell me,'Deadpool is the best!'"</p><p><br/>When Peter raised his eyes, he found that he was already indoors, and there was a strange discomfort in his stomach. This is all offended by Deadpool's teleportation belt, and Spider-Man has suffered from it. "Isn't it amazing? Oh I forgot, you also like high-tech, but yours is definitely not as advanced as mine !" Peter chose to ignore the nonsense of Deadpool.Spidey is so familiar with everything that he can't say anything about it.</p><p><br/>Peter's eyes gradually adjusted to the lights in the room, and he decided to temporarily give up the idea of knocking Deadpool out of the street and began to look around his apartment.</p><p><br/>To be honest, it's not as disgusting as he thought. In the living room, a red leather chair is placed in the middle, and under the chair are piles of pizza boxes and cola bottle burritos. "Golden Girl" is being broadcast on TV-hell, their tastes are surprisingly consistent. In the corner of the living room are piled up with deadpool's baby weapons. There is nothing else.</p><p>"Wow." Peter exclaimed after examining everything. "Why? Are you wailing for the unsanitary? Wouldn't you feel better if I denied that this was the garbage I had piled up for a week?" Deadpool stared at Peter's face with wide eyes, "Uh, it's not. It’s better here than I thought." Peter paused, "At least there is no blood flow and bullet holes all over the floor, nor any unknown objects..." He added hesitantly, Deadpool’s apartment really made him quite Surprised.</p><p><br/>"Huh huh? That kind of apartment has nothing to do with me! Peter, go fucking suicide and wailing, and I won't kill anyone! A promise with the best superhero spider in the world! He didn't Tell you?" Deadpool poked Peter's shoulder with his arm. He should really get used to Deadpool's physical contact.<br/>How could I not know that Deadpool no longer kills. Peter is still sad about this, he can't forget the last time he had a dispute with Deadpool.</p><p><br/>"I've heard...Spider-Man talked to me before, but it's all really good, beyond my imagination...Wilson." Peter scratched his head, thinking of his malicious speculation about Wade, he felt himself Not qualified to stay here.<br/>"Wilson? It sounds as strange as Hiccup was called the toothless boy for the first time!*"<br/>* (The Lines in "How to Train Your Dragon 1" ）</p><p>Deadpool laughed, and Peter rolled his eyes, not thinking it was a good idea. "Call me Wade! I am starting to think you are a bit interesting, petey." Deadpool-Wade turned from a big laugh to a smirk, spelling the last word with affection and romance.</p><p><br/>Peter's face is a little red.That's too sweet. But he could not think of any reason to refuse Wade's closeness. Wade is now his landlord, a good landlord who does not collect rent.</p><p><br/>"Well,Wade, can I go to see other rooms? I'm really tired now." Peter hopes Wade will just take him to his bedroom quietly, but that's impossible.</p><p><br/>"Anytime!" Wade then showed him other parts of the apartment, along with a series of commentaries, "All things return to the bathroom", "Delicious Paradise Kitchen", and "Dreamland Holy Land Bedroom". One of them is of course Wade's, and the other seems to be idle all the time.</p><p><br/>"Is this for someone? An empty bedroom is really suspicious, Wade." Peter glanced into the room, and the beige walls and pure white sheets made him feel satisfied. "Hmm." Wade was chewing on a burrito, his favorite.</p><p><br/>"I've always dreamed of living with Little Spider! God! Unfortunately, as you can see, I hasn't realized this dream yet，then you came, but you are Spidey's boss. You used to live here, of course." Peter snickered in his heart, and Wade really valued his identities.</p><p><br/>You have achieved your dream, Wade, but unfortunately you will never know! Peter discovered the inconvenience of his secret identity for the Nth time, but he didn't want to tell Wade. Although Spiderman and Wade have a good relationship, but，Peter? He hates Peter, or used to be, their relationship is far from knowing the secret identity.</p><p><br/>A drowsiness made Peter's tired brain give up thinking deeply, "Good night Wade, if I don't sleep anymore, my brain will come out and call all beings equal." This was a cold joke he blurted out, but Wade didn't read it out and only replied. "Good night petey, I'll be back.*" He went back to the living room obediently.</p><p>*(Classic lines of "Terminator")</p><p><br/>Peter stuffed the things he picked up from Parker Industries into his clothes<br/>Cabinet,a few high-end suits, ordinary T-shirts and a computer. After simply tidying up his room, he lay on the bed, tired, numb and sad.</p><p>Before going to bed he texted and told May, "Everything is fine."</p><p><br/>This is obviously not the truth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ww From Peter to Petey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>pp→Peter main perspective<br/>ww→Wade main perspective<br/>The viewpoints and angles of the two people are very interesting, sometimes even coincidentally. <br/>[] &lt;&gt;represents the yellow and white box in Wade's brain<br/>There are differences in their status, you can pay attention to them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New York’s mornings always come damn early—Wade believes this. He rotted on his sofa all night, his favorite throne, where he had been stained with blood countless times.</p><p><br/>
"At least Petey didn't notice anything yesterday."</p><p>[Does his eyes look bad?]</p><p>"Maybe, but he has used Spidey! This shows that he is unique in seeing people."</p><p>[But he is a nasty boss!]</p><p>&lt;Come on! We have wronged people twice! He is not a bad guy. &gt;</p><p><br/>
"I agree with the second sentence, but now I am hungry." Wade was not interested in the dialogue in his head, and when he got up and left the sofa, he realized that he had fallen asleep with the mask yesterday.</p><p><br/>
&lt;You are so sweet, afraid to scare poor peter. &gt;</p><p>[He will faint like a rabbit!]</p><p>"I don't want to scare Petey, the spiderweb  will be angry, just like last time." Wade passed Peter's bedroom when he walked into the bathroom, the door was closed, so he guessed Peter was still asleep.</p><p><br/>
Wade took off his mask in front of the sink, his face was stuffed under the mask all day, and his condition wouldn't be any better. He touched his skin with his hand, it was still hot and scarred. He rinsed his face with cold water to cool down and wake up.</p><p><br/>
There is no mirror in Wade's apartment. He doesn't want to appreciate his "body after having sex with two avocados" and his "face like little Wade" every day after he gets up. That reminded him of Project X and endless self-resentment, and he had decided to forget all of them.</p><p><br/>
But when he touched the towel, hell, where did he put it? When he walked around in the small bathroom several times before touching it, he opened his eyes and found Peter was leaning against the door frame, his sleepy eyes dim and his consciousness still unclear.</p><p>"Fuck! Fuck! When did you wake up!" Wade looked around but couldn't find his mask, so he simply covered his entire head with a towel. "I didn't... just think it's a nightmare Petey, you didn't see anything!"</p><p><br/>
Wade really hoped that his fucking mind didn't have the idea of letting Peter come to his apartment.Is he crazy or something?</p><p><br/>
&lt;It's miserable, he will be scared to death&gt;</p><p>[There will be a big living person fainting in front of you in three seconds, Haha!It's been a long time!]</p><p><br/>
Three seconds passed, and there was no loud noise from falling to the ground. Wade peeked from the towel at Peter's reaction. And Peter just looked at him suspiciously, screaming fear and even cursing like no dialog box.</p><p> "What's wrong? Wade, I won't be frightened by you." Peter's calm response left the two dialog boxes speechless. "It's nothing, in fact, I've seen more terrible than you... such as Hulk? God, you should really see his angry. Of course, he is a hero." Peter joked, reaching out and taking it off Wade's towel.</p><p><br/>
"Your face is good, there won't be any problems, Wade, be yourself." Peter's soft caramel eyes make Wade unable to escape. Why does he have angel wings like a spidey?</p><p>[Isaid he is nice. ]</p><p>&lt;I said earlier! He is a good man, otherwise the spiderweb can work for him?&gt;</p><p>Wade listened to the dialogs and was influenced by Peter, and he felt that he was going to be melted too.</p><p><br/>
"Um, if you don't mind, can you be the head chef earlier this moring? Wade." Peter rubbed his stomach and said embarrassedly. "I'm really hungry."</p><p><br/>
...</p><p>When night came, Wade was happier than ever. "I am a human after all, don't put your blame on me~"*Wade hummed happily, waiting for the arrival of the little hero upstairs in New York.<br/>
*(Lyrics from "human")</p><p><br/>
[We haven’t seen a spider for a long time!]</p><p>&lt;From... Uh, it's been a long time, I miss him. &gt;</p><p>"Think of his nice ass and tight thighs! Little spiders are always so spicy!" Wade missed the little spider enthusiastically, as always, from the brain to the lower body.</p><p><br/>
[Don't think about the idiot, you are almost erection. ]</p><p><br/>
"Hi!" Spider-Man's familiar voice sounded from behind. Wade was going crazy in love with this opening. In fact, the little hero in red and blue tights had never been late. Wade had arrived half an hour earlier.<br/>
Wade turned to greet him with an overly passionate hug, and the little spider shot out spider silk as usual to show that he did not need his embrace.</p><p><br/>
"You're so cold,  we haven't seen each other for nearly five periodicals!" Wade used a knife from nowhere to cut the web around his hands, saying something that he would never understand.<br/>
Spiderman sat down next to Wade, shook his feet, and looked at Wade with a smile,at least Wade thought so.</p><p><br/>
"So, what did you do during the time you didn't see it?" "You absolutely can't image it. This is as surprising as Superman and Batman have ceased fighting because of Mummy's name!*"<br/>
Wade made an extremely exaggerated move and got closer to spidey.<br/>
*( "Superman vs Batman" stopped fighting because their mothers had the same name)</p><p><br/>
"Your boss and I...well, the former boss is in the same room, and he loves my burritos! He swept four plates like the Flash this morning!*"<br/>
*(The Flash is characterized by fast energy consumption and a large appetite.)<br/>
[I don’t like Flash, he eats too much. ]</p><p>&lt;Shit, he is much greater than us, you are jealous. &gt;</p><p><br/>
"Wow, that really surprised me..." The smile on Little Spider's face increased a little, "but we were still discussing whether he is a good person last time. Friends? I mean, progress is fast."<br/>
[God, is he jealous?]</p><p>&lt;Why are you so confident today?&gt;</p><p><br/>
"Parker Industries went bankrupt, and then I ran into him on the street, and then, I think I owe him, and yours...he can live as long as he wants! Until he comes back, or can't afford it." On this topic, the smile of the spiderweb disappeared, and his eyes turned away from him to look at the Avengers Building in the distance.<br/>
[Is he sad?]</p><p>&lt;Idiot! Parker Industry closed down, and his job is gone!&gt;</p><p>[Ah oh, Wade fuck this up. ]</p><p><br/>
"Shut up!...Uh, are you unemployed now? You know, you part-time job in Parker Industries." The positivity in Wade's previous voice disappeared, along with little spider's smile.</p><p><br/>
"Forget it, but I still have a city to protect. Spider-Man will never lose his job." The little spider's voice was tired and helpless even Wade could hear. The resident superhero in New York can be there anytime, anywhere, and dedicated unconditionally, except for Spider-Man.</p><p><br/>
[He is so nice. ]</p><p>&lt;Two hands,two feet and single dick agree, let's say something to comfort him. &gt;</p><p>[Which?]</p><p>&lt;Any useful words instead of nonsense. &gt;</p><p><br/>
"Can we continue the previous thing? spidey and Deadpool, the kind of invincible tacit understanding." Wade's voice is very small, he stopped shaking back and forth, lowered his head and fiddled with his hands. He was not sure that this was  Useful words. Although he loves the team, the Spidey does not always enjoy their time together.</p><p><br/>
"That... it's good, but do you have time? The Avengers will have a mission to find you at any time, as well as your new roommate. I think you will be very busy lately." Little spider's big white eyes still look Far away, but Wade is best at stalking, especially against Spider-Man.</p><p><br/>
"I'm like Ryan Reynolds in "Fast and Furious"! I like to be a resident supporting role in your life! I don't care about those, I only care about you."<br/>
 *(Ryan once guest starred in " Fast &amp; Furious")</p><p><br/>
[I like this. ]</p><p>&lt;Will he be impressed? Damn, if we are as handsome as Reynolds, I'm sure he is lying in our arms now!&gt;</p><p><br/>
Spider-Man turned his attention back to Wade. "That's great, I'm already missing your joke, Deadpool. How about seeing you here tomorrow night at 11 o'clock?"He smiled again, and Wade wanted to open a bottle of wine to celebrate this."Anytime! " He leaned over and hugged spidey tightly, knowing he needed this.</p><p><br/>
The spidery did not make the same rejection reaction as before, but quietly accepted the hug, Wade could feel his pounding heartbeat and the heat on his body.</p><p><br/>
[I like to hug. ] <br/>
&lt;Me too, maybe we should have one for Petey. &gt;</p><p><br/>
Wade stroked the spandex tights on the little spider. The muscles on his body had just begun to tighten and gradually relaxed. He trusted Wade. It would be better if he relied on it.</p><p><br/>
Wade felt the feeling of hugging Sonic* that cute little thing. Of course, the little spider is the cutest.<br/>
*("Sonic the Hedgehog", a Japanese series of games, adapted into a movie in 2019)</p><p><br/>
Wade felt the peace he had never had before in the night, and he could not be better with the Spider-Man. "I think you should go home and stay with your roommate." He patted Wade on the shoulder and motioned him to leave, which Wade didn't want to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. pp secret identity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The lights of New York are the landmarks of February. It is already midnight, but many people still stop on the streets to enjoy the unique American carnival night. The Spider-Man quickly skipped over the crowd, as if it could block all sounds.</p><p> "I would rather believe that Spider-Man has nothing to do with the Parker industry, and Peter Parker is the driving force behind the bankruptcy." "If he could take off the mask, I might feel better, not feel sick when I see bugs!" Peter swayed very fast, but that couldn't stop these sounds from getting into his ears.</p><p>On a good night, the masked Spider-Man became the Pot Back Man again! He thought angrily, not wanting to stop in the street. He needs to go home before Wade.Wade suspects that the unemployed president P ran to the bar late at night to drink.</p><p>In fact, he must swing faster than Wade walks, and today Wade did not wear his teleportation belt. But he just wanted to go home as soon as possible. For reasons different from the above, he eagerly wanted to return to a safe and peaceful place where his tired soul could rest.</p><p>Peter arrives at the apartment, the light is still black, indicating that Wade is not home yet. So he was relieved and chose to enter through the window. With a crisp sound, he turned on the light and walked into the bedroom, quickly took off his red and blue tights and stuffed it into his bag, briefly combed his brown curly hair, and sat on Wade's red sofa , watched TV.  TV is showing "Thepalpitate with excitement" instead of his favorite "Golden Girl" But when he saw the girl looking at the boy, he suddenly thought of Wade's hug tonight.</p><p>It feels good . I think I need this, and if he do it again, I don't think I will refuse. Peter thought to himself. Wade hugged him very hard without suffocating him. The mercenary's hot body temperature reminded him of the fireplace in winter. "I only care about you, little spider." Peter has heard mercenaries say a series of expressions of love such as spiderweb，baby, little angel, etc.</p><p>But, "I only care about you"? He really heard it from a mercenary for the first time, and that made him feel that he was not alone.</p><p>"Petey, this is not a good time to watch TV~ A good boy should lie in the quilt and have a sweet dream!" Wade's words interrupted Peter's brain theater, but he did not hear any knock on the door. He looked at him, Wade was standing in front of the window he had entered with his hips akimbo. If it weren't for his overly rich facial expressions, Peter would think he was Aunt May in front of him.</p><p>"I'm an adult, Mr. Wilson, and your behavior of stumbling outside after twelve o'clock makes you have no right to criticize me." Peter couldn't help laughing out loud, he didn't expect Wade to start in his mother's tone dialogue.</p><p><br/>"Oh no, of course it's not messy! I went on a date with Little Spider! You will never have this chance!" Wade waved his hand at Peter, strode into the living room and sat on the floor in front of Peter.</p><p>"I doesn't want to criticize you, but your failure has affected others, especially spidey. Do you know how much he likes you? He feels sad for you! But I will stay with him, starting tomorrow, we will officially recover The best team!" Wade leaned back with his legs wide open, moving his hands and feet unsteadily to show his excitement, and Peter even suspected that he would dance on the spot.</p><p>"I don't know what Spider-Man's mood is, but...I am glad you can be with him." Peter only gave a simple comment, God, what else can he say. Seeing that he had just been comforted by Wade, he really couldn't act a surprised or guilty look.</p><p>Wade stopped his movements and stared at Peter quietly until he had to look away and worry about what the mercenary could see through, but Wade suddenly stood up from the ground and rushed towards him. He was frightened by the mercenary's movements and put away his smile. Closed his eyes. </p><p>God, will Wade be angry with Peter because of Spider-Man? It really was a disaster for me!</p><p>A warm hug surrounded Peter, the same surprise as the ten minutes ago. Peter opened his eyes and saw the mercenary taking off his mask and hugging him tightly. "I will be with you too, really, but don't think I am a bastard like Giacomo Casanova*, brother has no lover!"<br/>*(Giacomo Casanova, a legendary Italian adventurer, writer, "championed genius who pursues female sex", a great love sage who is well-known in Europe in the 18th century)</p><p>Peter was stunned. First, he felt happy because of the realization of his weird wish a few minutes ago, and second, he found it difficult to adapt to Wade's dual identity separated by various reasons.</p><p>"Thank you, Wade, I really need this." Peter smiled from the bottom of his heart, instead of the smirk he had forced before. He was satisfied because Peter said something Spider-Man didn't say, and leaned his head on Wade. On his shoulders, he hugged him harder.</p><p>Does the dual identity mean that such a good thing will happen twice? Peter is grateful to Wade,the first hug makes him forget his embarrassment of bankruptcy, the second hug sweeps away the rumors he heard. </p><p>But Wade quickly pulled away from the hug and ran to the living room. He mumbled that he didn't eat dinner because he was too nervous to see the  spidery.</p><p>Peter sits upright and regrets driving away Wade in the first hug. He is worried that Wade will recognize himself under the tights.</p><p>"Wade, I want to know if you have time tonight..." Peter stared at the rolling subtitles at the end of the movie. He wanted to enjoy the next night on the sofa with Wade. The most common kind.</p><p>"Eh? Petey, I'm sorry I can't stay for long tonight. I have to complete the mission of the Avengers. They asked me to finish it two hours ago, but that's not as important as spidey!"</p><p>Wade returned to the living room, his mask was pulled to his nose Above, his mouth was filled with potato chips. "So after seeing the little spider, I have to finish the task! Don't wait, you need to get a good night's sleep!" Wade waved to Peter, pressed a button on his belt and disappeared in front of Peter.</p><p>Wade is really a different treatment, God, Peter Parker seems to him to be a foil for Spider-Man. Peter is a bit bitter inside, and Wade's attitude towards him is enough to answer the questions in his heart.</p><p>Peter Parker may be living in the shadow of Spider-Man. However, he is Spider-Man, he is not a perfect savior, he is just a man who grew up in an ordinary family and stood up strong after encountering misfortune, and had to take on his own responsibilities.</p><p>"Everyone cares about Spider-Man, no one cares about Peter Parker behind the mask." Peter turned from bitterness to self-sorrow, and this statement made him sad.</p><p>He has thought about this problem countless times, but the problem only became more obvious after the collapse of Parker Industry.</p><p>Why can't something good happen in New York? Or be friendly to me? He recalled the attention of passers-by when he went to Burger King in the afternoon, and the news broadcast that never stopped-"Parker Industries closed down yesterday, billionaire Peter Parker has become an unknown person and his whereabouts are unknown." </p><p>He was sure that someone called the media after seeing the news, because a few minutes later he heard someone shouting loudly behind him "Mr. Parker! Wait! We have questions and want to interview you!"<br/>He lowered his peaked cap and ran to the street on the right to escape the media stalker. Even if it takes twice as long to reach Wade's apartment.</p><p>Peter sighed and stared at the advertisement on TV, trying to find some comfort in it. He didn't have any sleepiness, his mind was blank. He laughed at the boring TV series and felt that his time was filled with false fulfillment.</p><p>He didn't realize that he hadn't slept all night until the sky brightened outside.</p><p>He didn't know himself-how could he watch boring soap operas and watch all night without any real commercials. The sun has risen in New York, this is a brand new day, but Wade has not yet returned.</p><p>Peter looks away from the TV. He is not the kind of person who is addicted to TV, maybe because he is always busy, busy being a friendly neighbor in New York and attending various meetings.</p><p>But he now has plenty of time.The Avengers are managing New York, and as for the president's affairs, he will never get involved with Peter again.</p><p>Peter laughed accidentally caught a red on his pajamas.<br/>Wade's clothes are fading? He should really change into good quality clothes. When he looked down and took a closer look, a fishy smell rushed into his nose. He was so familiar with the smell of blood, they were a nightmare haunting Spider-Man uniform.</p><p>Damn it, isn't this sofa red? Peter realized that the sofa might have been stained red by Wade's blood. After realizing this, he continued to lie on the sofa without frowning his eyebrows. I should have washed the clothes and cleaned his sofa.</p><p>He has an action guide in his mind, but his body is motionless. But I don't want to do this.</p><p>He was surprised by his own thoughts, but it is true that his current state is different from usual. He didn't want to do anything. He felt weak. There was nothing wrong with his body—he knew it well.</p><p><br/>The problem was his head. What he experienced in the past two days reminded him of what he heard when he wandered the border of hell.</p><p>"You will never be happy." This once made him crazy and even killed that Spider-Woman even if he violated his bottom line. </p><p>It was Wade who kept him awake, and he who stood in front of him told him "You can't do this." He even broke their agreement.</p><p>Wade has saved Spider-Man many times, and Peter is very grateful for it. There is no problem with Spider-Man now, it is Peter Parker who has the problem.</p><p>Peter turned on his phone that he hadn't looked at for two days. The missed calls and voice messages came from major media and former employees.</p><p>In short, there was no good word, not to mention the comfort and encouragement he expected, not even a sentence "Are you okay?"</p><p>He suddenly wanted to laugh, mocking Peter Parker, the loser.<br/>He filtered this out of his mind with the only remaining consciousness, trying to forget everything, he threw the phone back to the ground and closed his eyes.</p><p>I'm hungry. A second before Peter fell asleep on the sofa, he realized this fact.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ww Wade Take off Petey's pants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Personally, I think this chapter has a big brain hole.It’s not a boast</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wade swears that he didn't expect that he would do the task until seven in the morning, and the Avengers is a fucking liar!</p><p>[Luckily we didn't go yesterday, otherwise we can't see Spidey!]</p><p>&lt;Recognizing the facts, it’s not that the task is difficult, instead ,we haven’t killed a man for too long! Does it take six hours to complete an escort mission?&gt;</p><p>[Breaking the record of super mercenary deadpool!]</p><p>"Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson, Everybody gives a cheer! He's modest, clever, and so smart~*"<br/>*(Lyrics from  "Charlie and the Chocolatier" "wily wonka's welcome song" Wade changed the name)</p><p>Wade is a little annoyed with the Avengers, but he doesn't care about the sound of the dialog box.</p><p>It's good not to kill. This is the default agreement between him and Spidey. If there really is forever in the world, then he won't break it forever. He just wants to go home now, he is starving to death!</p><p>Peter agreed with him to make breakfast today, which undoubtedly made Wade go home more urgently.</p><p>"I hasn't eaten breakfast that someone else made for bro for a long time!" Wade shouted, jumping from the top of the Avengers Building, "Speed, I am speed——" * (The lines are from Lightning McQueen,  "Cars")</p><p>Wade's scream caught the attention of the people on the street, but he disappeared from midair in the next second. "Petey~" Wade hummed a light tune and opened the door of the apartment, only an empty echo greeted him.</p><p>[I didn't smell the aroma of breakfast. ]</p><p>&lt;Neither did I! Have we lost our sense of smell!&gt;</p><p>Wade squeezed his nose, and there was a trace of blood floating in the air,his own, a smell of ugly socks and garbage, and the smell of breakfast was missing.</p><p>"Oh! Petey! Where is my breakfast!" Wade wanted to walk into Peter's bedroom, but in the living room he found him curled up on the sofa asleep.</p><p>Peter’s brown hair curled up from sweat, his lips were slightly cracked due to lack of moisture,  his thin face looked pale, and there were deep dark circles under his eyes. He frowned slightly, breathing tightly, as if struggling in a nightmare.</p><p>[This guy slept here all night or didn't sleep all night?]</p><p>&lt;I guess I didn't sleep all night. &gt;</p><p>Wade took off his mask and looked at Peter quietly, noticing a large smudge of blood on the left side of his pants.<br/>"Fuck, did I forget to wipe the sofa when I went out yesterday." Wade whispered, smearing his roommate's clothes with his own blood is not his goal.</p><p>[idiot. ]</p><p>&lt;genius. I am imitating spidey.He likes to say that.&gt;</p><p> "Can you say something useful? Fuck." Wade paced back and forth in the living room, hesitating about the next thing, option one is wake up the slacker Peter and ask where his breakfast is.Option two is believe His missed appointment and the naive look on the sofa are for some important reasons and forgive him and let him continue to rest.</p><p>[One! I like to shout at people!] </p><p>&lt;Two! Can't we get well along?&gt;</p><p>"The blood on his pants, geniuses, don't forget this! I have to apologize to him or... he wakes up and finds that his blue pants have turned into red pants will definitely be angry with him!" Wade clenched his fists and wanted to give his stupid brain suffers a bit.</p><p>[Logic problem, idiot, he will find out sooner or later. ]</p><p>&lt;Look at our bracelet! WWSD!*&gt;</p><p>*(WWSD is  what would Spidey do. Wade use it remind himself .)</p><p>Wade took off his gloves and looked at the slender yellow bracelet on his right hand. There was a cute little spider-man head behind the WWSD.</p><p>Wade glanced at the little spider-man and then at Peter.</p><p>"Option three! Make a breakfast for Petey after washing his pants!" Wade bit his lip and made a difficult decision. He sighed and felt that his lungs needed a lot of self-healing factors.</p><p>[Hey, where's the trouser wash option? I didn’t mention it!]</p><p>&lt;Are you sure you did this because you wanted to see petey's lower body?&gt;</p><p>"Hush, I have already decided! Put it on him after washing! He won't find out, everything is perfect!"</p><p>Wade approached Peter, squatted down beside him and reached out to touch his pants.</p><p>It was only when he touched Peter's waist muscles that he realized that his right hand hadn't put on the gloves again. </p><p>His ugly, scarred hand formed a harsh contrast with Peter's delicate white skin.<br/>Wade suddenly felt that he was the real Edward. * <br/>*(From "Edward Scissorhands" Edward has all kinds of ugly and sharp machinery on his hands.)</p><p>He resisted the urge to withdraw his hand, and gently took off Peter's pants, inevitably touching his firm abdomen, strong back and sexy ass.</p><p>[As a person who sits still for a long time, he has a great body. ] </p><p>&lt;Just like spidey.I like it. &gt;</p><p>"Spidey is the first one, shut up." Wade curled his lips, but his right hand stayed nostalgic on Peter's ass for a few more seconds after taking off his pants.</p><p> [Pervert, do what you should do!]</p><p>Wade stood up and wanted to walk out of the living room, but his eyes couldn't do without Peter's red underwear.</p><p>God, Petey's taste is really bad. He shook his head to draw his attention back, folded Peter's pajamas under his arm, and walked into the bedroom to find a few piles of unwashed Spiderman T-shirts, ready to take them to the laundry room.</p><p> The laundry room is the best invention in the world, second only to red underwear.<br/>Wade took off his deadpool uniform, put on a large denim jacket and a white hoodie with "Spidey pool is rio!"on it. The lower body was a pair of jeans that highlighted his good figure.</p><p>[I'm hungry, can we eat first!]<br/>&lt;First wash your clothes, idiot, then buy breakfast and come back, I want to eat a burrito! It’s super spicy!&gt;</p><p>"Five super-spicy burritos, and buy three slightly spicy ones for Petey. I am the best roommate in the world!" Wade tightened his hat, but that didn't hide his smile.</p><p>Wade began to think that it might not be a bad thing to have a roommate and  take care of him. He can change the  spidey’s impression of him by taking care of petey, and he can also make this billionaire,in the past, and in the future,owe him lots Favors.</p><p>"There is nothing in happiness, only me!*" Wade felt that he had taken another step towards living in a room with Spider-man.<br/>*(Lines from "When happiness comes knocking on the door")</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. pp Lord, I no longer believe, Drowned in living waters.*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*(The lyrics are from "Mystery of Love")<br/>The titles at the beginning of this chapter all quote lyrics.<br/>In the truth, the artistic conception of translation will be very poor, probably because of the poor level.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The sky is a smoky gray tone that can dissolve people's fighting spirit, without a trace of clouds, monotonous and silent. There was a white dove flying across the sky and drawing a circle in the breeze. Peter stood alone in the field, his eyes moving with the dove's movements.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it was the perception of the existence of human beings, or the misunderstanding that the gloomy and cold sky was the attack of night. The white dove changed its direction and flew into the distance, but when it touched something invisible, it started to burn. It was futile in the air. The ground flapped its wings, let out a few screams, and finally turned into a mass of ashes.</p><p> </p><p>Peter stared at everything as if he was looking at his own heart, burned to death by something invisible, and disappeared in the wind alone. He couldn't bear to watch the harsh and merciless wind blow away the white dove, he closed his eyes and waited for everything to pass.</p><p> </p><p>He heard his heart beating steadily, heard the wind playing with the corners of his clothes, and heard a sound of singing. "Shall l find no other? And what difference does it make, Shall l sleep within your bed.*"</p><p>*( The lyrics are from "Mystery of Love")</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He immediately recognized the owner of the voice, Wade Wilson, a gentle tune he had never heard from the chattering mouth of a mercenary. He was immersed in a moment of tenderness, biting his lower lip and waiting for him to approach.</p><p>"Petey, I only care about you." He felt Wade standing in front of him, the two foreheads pressed against each other, and a warm touch came from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was not a kiss, Peter realized with disappointment.</p><p>Wade was touching Peter's lips with his hand. He didn't resist, but he didn't know if it was what he wanted. Peter felt Wade's warm hands continue to move towards his lower body and began to stroke his butt and thighs, which made his feeling scream.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes, the lazy hue disappeared, and all the dreams about the sky,white pigeon, Wade, converged into a ball of white and burst before his eyes.</p><p>He woke up from sleep, but found himself in a deep madness in reality. Wade is...putting pants on himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell?" Peter curled up his legs in panic and screamed at the neurotic mercenary, "Wade! What the hell are you doing!?" Wade loosened Peter's pants, raised his hands and motionless.The pants can only be wrinkled on Peter's calf.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter kept his posture and took a whole minute to withdraw from the illusory emotions. He stared at the well-dressed red mercenary in front of him with wide eyes, trying to determine if this was another dream.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Is this my dream or your dream or reality?" Peter couldn't believe he would ask such stupid words, especially with Wade.</p><p>"I can explain, uh uh uh, first of all, this is definitely the reality, the reality that we both exist together! Second, this is by no means a derivative plot after the Academy Awards! *You must listen to my explanation, Petey!" Wade Screaming, it seemed that he was the one who was treated as a baby trousers rather than Peter. *(Andrew and RR once kissed at the Academy Awards ceremony)</p><p> </p><p>Peter squeezed his thigh, warning that this was not a dream with a sharper pain than before. Peter wailed in his heart. First of all, he hoped that his spider induction never existed, so that he at least didn't have to face reality directly. Secondly, he hated himself wearing pajamas. Why didn't he just sleep naked to avoid the humiliation of Wade wearing pants?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's not a fucking dream!" Peter chose to accept the reality and kicked the mercenary who was squatting on the ground. The mercenary fell to the floor with an awkward sound. But Peter knew he didn't exert any effort.</p><p>"Listen to me! Petey! I saw blood stains on your trousers , well, it’s mine. I know you absolutely don’t like your trousers being soiled by disgusting mercenaries, so I will take them off for you. Take it and wash it...You really shouldn't wake up! So we can pretend that nothing happened!" Wade lay on the ground and didn't get up, facing the ceiling to avoid eye contact with Peter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter knew what Wade was saying was true. He put on his pants and found that the blood stains that had bothered him before had indeed disappeared. He felt in a daze that he was still in a dream, but Wade's care for him really did not only exist in the dream.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He sighed and felt his anger half gone. To be honest, he had nothing to be angry about.</p><p>Wade washed his pants out of good intentions, because he was afraid to startle him, and put them on after taking them off secretly-well, it sounds really strange. But Wade can’t be blamed entirely, maybe it’s his dialog say this idea.</p><p>Peter got up from the sofa and walked to Wade's side and looked down at him. Damn mask. He wants to see his blue eyes now. Is it a guilty guilty or misunderstanding?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I forgive you, Wade, but you really have to watch Stoker less a few times*! I don't want to be scared by you again!"</p><p>*("Stoker" suspense thriller film)</p><p> </p><p>"But Petey, I'll never say that to you" I have to love you less now'~*" Wade pursed his lips, made a popping sound, raised his hands to Peter, and put out a hug Posture.</p><p>*(From the movie, the line said by the character before killing his brother.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks to Mr. Wilson for being merciful." Peter gave Wade a blank look. Has he forgotten that he twice tried to send him to hell? "Oh, Petey, I bought breakfast for you! Although you said you will cook, but I see you are weak! I'll treat you to breakfast."</p><p>Wade sat up from the ground, not knowing where he took out a large bag of food.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter doesn't have to guess what it is,the taste of Mexican food is too strong. Peter wants to refuse, he thinks he really is not qualified to live in Wade's apartment, sitting on his sofa, wearing his washed pants, and eating his breakfast!</p><p>Only then did he remember the agreement with Wade yesterday. He was so tired this morning that he had forgotten everything. He rarely missed an appointment, but this time he was particularly ashamed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn't realize the reason.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I think I still..." Peter wanted to refuse, but his stomach made a hungry voice at this time. "Thank you, Wade." Can he be firmer when facing Wade?</p><p>…………</p><p>The time to stay with Wade always flies quickly. When Wade told him that he was going to go on a date with Spidey in an hour, they had been watching Lucifer on Wade’s sofa for a whole day*</p><p>*("Lucifer" DC's , currently has five seasons. )</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I really like Mr. Morningstar! *He has the same life philosophy as I, but I am not as carefree! I loves his figure and face too much!" Wade held a bucket of Big Mac popcorn, He sprayed the crumbs all over Peter while speaking.</p><p>*(Another name for Lucifer)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, and I sincerely admire you for your self-healing and jokes regardless of high or low." Peter nodded, laughing because of Lucifer's homonym about inflatable dolls. He leaned on Wade's shoulder and stretched his right hand to the snack in Wade's arms.</p><p> </p><p>"If he didn't stay with the detective in the end, I would kill the screenwriter, really! How could they pass the four seasons without making any progress?" Wade was anxious for the CP, and he frowned, if he had. Shrinking his facial muscles, his eyes and nose were almost squeezed together, Peter stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth and gave a hum, but his eyes turned away from the kissing character on the screen and turned to Wade.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't wear a mask, and he didn't have a whole piece of skin on his face. Because of the fierce battle between the cancer factor and his unique self-healing factor, dark red scars left terrible marks on his face. But Spider-Man never cared, especially Peter.</p><p> </p><p>Wade’s appearance has nothing to do with who he is. In fact, he sometimes even think,if he has the same face as Wade, can he face life optimistically? Try to be a good person? Change himself to become a hero ?</p><p>He could not give a definite answer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter remembered the morning dream and the handsome face before Wade's disfigurement. *Damn, he really looks a lot like Ryan Reynolds.Maybe I will be with Wade because of this.</p><p>Peter sneered at his direct and superficial thoughts.</p><p>*(In the comics, Wade will restore his appearance in a certain time background.)</p><p> </p><p>"Petey, it's impossible to check out now. If you are scared and dizzy, I can't give you artificial respiration. You will only vomit because of that." Wade is like a puppet manipulated by people. His eyes are hollow, only his mouth is One piece together, spelling out dry syllables. He noticed Peter's sight and laughter, thinking Peter was secretly laughing at his ugly face under the mask.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I would never do that, Wade, you are a good person, 100 bad days made a 100 good stories*, you are the most popular superhero in New York! *I said you won’t scare me, these scars are parts of your! Don’t you remember? I said I don’t care, really.”</p><p>*(The lyrics are from "100 Bad Days")</p><p>*(Well, maybe it’s second, and Spiderman is the first)</p><p> </p><p>Peter stroked Wade's hand in a soft voice. He can always see the fragile heart hiding behind Wade's antics and exaggerated jokes. And Wade used to hide himself with the mask of the strongest mercenary and the base of everything good, especially in front of Spider-Man.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But at least in front of Peter, he hoped that Wade would never need to pretend. For a few seconds, Wade was motionless, Peter was moved and looked forward to his eyes, as if there was a holy wing behind him,baptized up and down again, when Wade put his arm around Peter's shoulder and gave him a hug, he heard Wade twitched his nose lightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, you are the second person to say this to me, you are really good, I'm sorry... for everything before..." Wade resumed his previous posture and turned his eyes to the bucket in his hand. There seemed to be popcorn waving to him.</p><p> </p><p>"You are the best answer to the problem of the century'Can a heart still break once it's stopped beating?'*, for you, I will, Petey."</p><p>*(Lines from "Zombie Bride")</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wade is not as strong as the surface, and really deserves to be treated well. Peter began to reflect on Spider-Man's attitude towards Wade. Those jokes and exaggerated adjectives that mocked Wade hit Peter's heart, reminding him of his perfunctory treatment of Wade.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He really should be better to Wade. Especially when Peter is his idol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If Spider-Man could treat Wade better, what would be different?</p><p>Peter would like to know the answer.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ww You won't question my devotion, By your side when you're all alone.*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*(The lyrics are from "I'll Be There")</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Wade thinks he has been crazy recently, or is he overdose of cocaine?</p><p>[Genius, you haven’t touched drugs for a year, and I have advised you N times, not touching them will make me cry! ]</p><p><br/>&lt; Why do you think so? We have been crazy for years. &gt;</p><p><br/>Wade didn't hear a word of these two sentences. He was intoxicated by the soft back of the spidey, riding like a colorful pony in My Little Pony. He especially liked the white one!</p><p><br/>He is patrolling at night with his favorite hero, which is like a real spider, moving through the tall buildings in New York. He stayed comfortably on Spidey's back and clamped Spidey's sexy waist with his strong thighs.</p><p>" I am Sister Stone in the City of Philharmonic!*"<br/>*(Emma Stone starred in the love movie "City of Philharmonic")</p><p><br/>Wade screamed in the howling wind, what could be more exciting than close contact with spidey?</p><p><br/>"If this is the case, you have been starring in a love movie for a month! The audience won't like it!" The spider under Wade slowed down so that he could hear the sound.</p><p><br/>"Do you know the classic'mating season'? It's March, it's spring! Cobweb head, this is the season of love!" Wade ignored the joke in the spidey's words, he already allowed Wade to ride him. What else is he dissatisfied with? Their intimate night patrol has been going on for a month, from enjoying the feeding of the spidey to patrolling sitting on his back, all this is crazy!<br/>Wade really feels that he is now the happiest person in the world.</p><p>[With a new love, forget the old love! ]</p><p><br/>&lt;Oh, I don’t understand your classification, but I have to remind you to bring food to Peter! &gt;</p><p><br/>Wade joined their conversation because the dialog mentioned Peter's name, "Yes, I almost forgot! Poor Petey is still starving at home!"</p><p><br/>In summary, Wade lived with the bankrupt CEO Peter. After several heart-wrenching conversations (Wade did not take out his heart as literally!) The relationship between the two of them also improved. Peter contracted Wade’s breakfast and lunch, etc. Wade and Spider-man come back to bring Peter dinner.</p><p><br/>"Spiderweb, I have to say that the Online drama thing, as long as it starts like marijuana, can’t stop! This is the first time I talked to you about "The Flash"? *Before we went out, Petey and I saw the stupid Barry upset Timeline again,we both are going crazy!"<br/>*(Barry is the real name of The Flash.)</p><p>Wade moved restlessly on Spidey, thinking that he could go home and continue to watch with Peter, and he felt that his life would be worthwhile tonight.</p><p><br/>"It's probably the ninth time? You really like watching them, Deadpool." The spidey continued to swing around in the air, perhaps because the fixed combination of Spider-man appeared in the newspaper and appeared at the police station many times. The crime rate in New York at night has dropped a lot.<br/>"Yes! But I prefer to watch with Petey! He is so interesting, I feel like his apartment is lit by him!"</p><p>[agree. ]</p><p>&lt;A roommate is really nice. &gt;</p><p><br/>Spidery did not answer his words, and Wade didn't want he to feel ignored. "spidey, why don't you join us? Enjoying the sleepless night of flying nets on the comfortable sofa, I am already excited!" Wade likes this wonderful idea of himself, why didn't he think of it before? My favorite roommate and my favorite friend, I am simply the winner of a superhero life!</p><p><br/>"Um... I don't think I can go, Deadpool. Peter and I are embarrassed, and I think he doesn't want to see me." Spidey's answer was a little uncertain. Wade didn't know how anyone didn't want to see To this friendly, lovely and caring New York neighbor.</p><p>Every time a newspaper published bad things about Spiderman, he would tear them up and cut them into pieces with a knife.</p><p>[I seem to have heard this? ]</p><p>&lt;Let me think about it, yes, we told Peter about this before, and he said Spider-man would not want to see him! &gt;</p><p>Wade thanked his dialog and finally became useful once. He did ask Peter the same question before, and he said Spider-Man didn't want to see him.</p><p><br/>"You and Petey are really weird, sometimes I think you two are too similar because you are doing the same job!" Wade obviously felt the spidey shiver, as if his spider sensor was adjusted to vibration mode, and then suddenly turned around. Wade fell to the top of a building.</p><p>"OHHH--" Wade rolled on the ground two times and then faced a STARK industrial light sign face up. He didn't feel any pain, but was puzzled by the Spider-man's behavior. He rubbed his waist and sat up and saw the spidey loosen the silk and stop in front of him.</p><p><br/>"You,in fact, I and Parker are not that similar. We are just subordinates who are not related in any way!" The spidey crossed his hands and pulled the mask to his nose. His voice was about to catch fire, as if he was educating someone. Bear boy, Wade doesn't understand why he is angry.</p><p>"So don't compare us together, okay? Wade."</p><p><br/>[What? W A D E? ]</p><p><br/>&lt;Is the Wade he said the one I thought? I miss the sweetness he exudes when he says our names! &gt;</p><p><br/>Wade saw the Spidey keep his mouth under the light, discussing a long paragraph of facts, but he didn't listen at all.<br/>He hasn't heard the spidey say his name for a while, since they had a conflict, killer monkey or spider-woman? Cobweb prefers to call him DEADPOOL than WADE. Wade does not know why he prefers to pronounce his long name instead of a shorter and more personal name. Maybe Cobweb just wants to be less close to him.</p><p><br/>But he just said Wade.<br/>"It's been a long time since you called me Wade! Cobweb!" He really didn't hear what the spidey was saying so he just said what he wanted to say.</p><p><br/>Wade sat up and started sticking to the him like a piece of chewing gum. He loved the spidey's small lips when he made a wade sound, and he couldn't help pinching his little lips or kissing.</p><p><br/>The spidey stood stiffly on the spot, with his arms hanging on his sides, and accepted a hug again, but he didn't look as happy as last time. "Well, Wade, I know you didn't hear anything, that's great."</p><p><br/>"Seriously, call Wade to make me feel at ease! Spiderweb, that means you are not the evil Doctor Octopus!*"<br/>*(Dr. Octopus once occupied Spider-Man's body. During that time, he replaced Peter with accusations against criminals, but it was a lot of violence.)</p><p><br/>Wade let go of the spidey and touched his lips with his finger. It was really soft and made him wonder what it would be like if he kissed him.</p><p>[Kiss him! Kiss him! ]</p><p><br/>&lt;Kiss him! Although I think this is not a good time, kiss him! &gt;</p><p><br/>Wade looked at the big eyes of the spidey. He had always been curious about the color of the eyes under the mask that were always fixed on the criminals.His eyes must be beautiful, and he could always see the shining spots on others, no matter it was. He treats everyone equally,won't treats them differently because of money or fame like a pseudo-hero.</p><p>Wade took a deep breath, pulled the mask over his lips, and slowly moved closer to the lips he had longed for. He thought the spidery would back off or stop him, but he didn't. He just tilted his head and waited for Wade in confusion.</p><p><br/>Wade closed his eyes, as he always wanted to do, feeling the unique taste of the spider baby in the dark, should he choose a bite or a tongue kiss? God, if he kisses the web, what about Petey do?</p><p><br/>[You can kiss Peter too. ]</p><p><br/>&lt;Peter won't like it. &gt;</p><p>He felt the sniff of the spidey, felt his nose, he kissed his lips, and then wrapped his right hand around the sexy waist of the spidey. He did what he always wanted to do, maybe what the other party always wanted.</p><p>He opened his mouth to snatch the oxygen from the spidey's mouth, and a sweet smell penetrated his mouth. When Wade stretched out his tongue to taste him carefully, he seemed to perceive something and struggled backwards.<br/>Wade increased the strength of his right hand on waist and prevented him from shrinking. Wade felt his chest getting warm and hot during the conversation between his lips and tongue. The kiss in the night aroused inexplicable restlessness.The fluid leaked out through the corners of the lips of the two. He heard the breathing of the spidey getting heavier and heavier. The kiss has exhausted his energy.</p><p><br/>When Wade wanted to retreat, the other party held his face with both hands and continued to beg greedily. They fell into the quagmire of lust, constantly asking and giving as if there was never an end.</p><p><br/>A sharp sound drew them back to reality. The lights on their heads made a strong electric noise and exploded in the air. The spidey pulled away from their kiss and shot a spider web shield to protect them from falling parts.</p><p><br/>[Damn, hot and smart, he's a seductive little devil. ]</p><p><br/>&lt;This is better than any kiss before us, absolutely! &gt;</p><p><br/>"You're great, Cobweb." Wade squatted under the shield, looking up just to face the attractive ass of the spidey.</p><p><br/>[Are we going to fuck him? ]</p><p><br/>&lt;He will be disgusted by you! Because of your ugly skin! &gt;</p><p>Wade turned his attention away, and the sexual desire on his body disappeared as the low tide because of this sentence.</p><p><br/>The spidey turned his head to make sure that Wade was okay, then put the shield on the ground, and reached out to pull him from the ground.</p><p>"Are you okay, Wade? Fortunately, my spider sensed something happened." The little hero put his hand on his shoulder and patted gently. "I'm okay, but...I'm sorry, about what happened just now, I ..."</p><p><br/>Wade looked down at his toes, thinking of the ugly skin under his uniform, he felt that he was not qualified to stand with Spider-man, let alone kiss him.</p><p><br/>"You don't have to apologize, Wade, in fact... that feels good. Thank you for a kiss."</p><p><br/>[He doesn't feel sick,yeah. ]</p><p><br/>&lt;But he said thank you! That feels weird! &gt;</p><p><br/>Wade raised his head, and the exposed skin of the spidey was pink, like a peach. Peach baby, he has always been.<br/>"What is that to you? Is it just a kiss or...." Wade looked at his white eyes, but couldn't read any of his emotions. "I don't know..." The little hero didn't dare to look at Wade directly. After two steps back, he shot out spider silk and quickly disappeared in front of Wade's eyes.</p><p><br/>[perfect. ] &lt;Are we out of play?&gt;</p><p><br/>Wade looked into the distance where the Spider-man disappeared, motionless, what if he didn't actually leave? What if he will come back and tell Wade I love you?</p><p><br/>[Foollish. ]</p><p><br/>&lt;Go home, Petey is going to be hungry. &gt;</p><p><br/>"Fuck! I messed up again!" Wade wanted to give himself a shot to restart his brain but he couldn't. He was really a genius. He successfully ruined his friendly relationship with Spidey. He kissed him without permission without confessing, which made him looks just pure heat.</p><p><br/>"Fuck! Fuck!" Wade took off his mask and stepped on his feet, stomping it hard until the leather loses its elasticity like torn paper. Why is he a person living behind the mask? Why does he mess up every time something good happens to him?</p><p>He lay down on the ground holding the spider's web shield, with tears on his face. The web has begun to dissolve, and Wade hopes that he will disappear together.</p><p><br/>What a fucking day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7.  pp I know it breaks your heart, So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*(The lyrics are from "closer")<br/>(NC-17?)<br/>(Guess if Wade saw it)<br/>Thank you for your love!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter turned on the shower, adjusted the water temperature to the lowest, and allowed the cold water to hit his body, paralyzing his feelings. He wanted to pull himself out of his erotic desire,he couldn't help but think of Wade's kiss, the heat and unique taste of the mercenary's mouth lingered in Peter's tongue and teeth like a drug.</p><p>He missed Wade's lips, the touch of his fingertips and the deep whispers, he wanted to give himself to Wade, but how should he speak? Does Peter Parker want him or Spiderman?</p><p>He looked down at the water bathing his whole body, but his cock was still full of interest, he closed his eyes, and wanted to abandon everything,sense of responsibility, guilt and even reason.</p><p>He just wanted to enjoy the best sex with Wade in bed. He touched his erection with his hand to soothe it, but that was not enough. He remembered the little cunt he would use during same-sex sex, trying to find the lubricating oil to make him more satisfying.</p><p>He opened the shower gel, squeezed the lotion and covered his fingers, and inserted it into his back . He had never had a similar experience, so he just thrust himself dry.</p><p>He fantasizes about Wade inserting his fingers there for him to enjoy. Wade pressed him under his body and forced him to breathe and beg for mercy that did not belong to him. He had to beg Wade to get the release he wanted. "Begging me, Petey, then I'll let you enjoy."</p><p>He speeded up his hands and was completely immersed in his fantasy. The cold water washing did not reduce the heat on his body but made him more excited. "Wade, Wade, please."</p><p>He turned from whispering to screaming, and quickly moved his cock with his other hand. The pleasure from the front and back brought him to the top of excitement, and his eyes were full of excitement. Blank, the release of pleasure passed a burst of electricity through his body.</p><p>He ejaculated， both hands were covered with milky white liquid, which was comparable to the most pornographic video he had ever seen. His short gasps slowly calmed down, and his sanity returned to the right place. He looked at the mess in the bathroom and felt shame, all of which originated from the mercenary's kiss.</p><p>He did not adjust the temperature of the water, continued to let the cold water ravage his body, and then silently washed the semen-contaminated parts.<br/>
He should really calm down, but not in this way...</p><p>Peter wiped his body and walked out of the bathroom. He tentatively shouted "Wade? Are you there?" There was just silence in the room. But when he walked to the door of Wade's bedroom, he found that the light in his room was on.</p><p>His heart is beating very fast, if he was found out about Wade masturbating just now, God! He didn't dare to think about it, this was a fatal blow to their relationship,whether it was Peter Parker or Spiderman.</p><p>You bastard! Peter wanted to slap himself, he was kissed by Wade and fled but thinking of him masturbating?  God,he still doesn't believe he would do such a thing.<br/>
He took a deep breath and pushed open Wade's door.</p><p>Without fear of seeing the red mercenary figure, he breathed a sigh of relief, feeling that the arrival of the end of the world was postponed again,thanks to the disaster not happening.</p><p>He walked to the living room and sat on Wade’s sofa. He remembered every detail of being with Wade Wilson. From the moment he decided to treat Wade better, the relationship between the two of them has risen sharply, not only Spider-Man, but also Peter Parker.</p><p>When the morning sun came lazily into the room, wade would show Peter how to make a standard and delicious pancake. His jokes and explanations made Peter find his boring cooking skills interesting. "Sometimes I really want to do A "Fatal Magic" machine! *This way you don’t have to buy materials again!"<br/>
*(Science fiction movies, the machine here can clone things.)<br/>
Peter would be laughed at by his jokes every time.</p><p>Peter likes to use his unique language skills-"joking jokes while fighting"* to encourage Wade, their patrol is not always very pleasant.</p><p>One day they were rescuing a middle-aged man who was robbed, but the man accused Wade of being an "incurable lunatic!"<br/>
* (Quoted from Marvel's original work)</p><p>Peter can perceive the negative emotions under Wade's mask, so he shoots the spider silk to take the opponent's gun, and says to Wade, "Hey! Remember? Good people are a little crazy!*"<br/>
*(The lines are from "Alice in Wonderland")</p><p>That simple sentence made Wade sing "Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars, Watch this madness, colorful charade～*" for several days<br/>
*( The lyrics are from the theme song of Movie 2)</p><p>The relationship between people is two-way, this is Peter's biggest experience after living with Wade.</p><p>Do i like him? Or rely on him? Maybe both. I enjoy hugging and kissing with Wade,I haven't experienced sex yet. He may be worried about his skin and that face, but I don't care. He is really good, and Wade is always there in my toughest days.</p><p>But do I love him? Peter didn't answer himself. Wade still doesn't know that Peter is Spider-Man, will he crash when he knows it? Because I have always been lies and untrue. Because he ended my life twice.</p><p>And he loves Spider-Man, not Peter Parker. Peter added sadly to himself. If Wade knew that the superhero and ideal lover he was thinking of was just an ordinary, bankrupt, and somewhat sloppy roommate, how would he feel?</p><p>Peter's mind is very confused. He never thought that one day his relationship with Wade would become complicated and tricky. When he was sleeping groggy on the sofa, he was stupefied to see Wade coming back with his dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ww Won't let back on my shine, To my love, "I'm gon'...", *</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*(the lyrics are from "whoa (mind in awe)")</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wade didn't know how to face Peter, since he heard Peter masturbate by his name a week ago.</p><p><br/>[His name is so nice. ]</p><p><br/>&lt;Hey, we do love spidery! &gt;</p><p><br/>So he is now standing in his living room quietly looking at Peter Parker who was ordered to rest on the sofa.</p><p><br/>He is watching "Smokin' Aces"* recommended by Wade. He puts his cheek in his right hand and looks intently at the computer screen. He occasionally chuckles because of the plot. His long eyelashes quivered slightly, and every time he blinked, Wade imagined that there were small stars falling on them. When Wade looked directly into his eyes, he would be overwhelmed by his frank love.<br/>*(Ryan starring in an action movie)</p><p><br/>He likes the way Peter laughs best. He laughs like a little fool, not the former president at all, and every time he laughs because of Wade, it seems that he is not happy after leaving Wade.</p><p><br/>Wade was strangely tempted by this.</p><p><br/>[Fuck, are we chasing Peter or the spidey?]</p><p><br/>&lt;We haven't seen Spider-man since then! &gt;</p><p><br/>"You both shut up until you come up with a solution." Wade really annoys the voice in his mind, can't they stop for a while so that he can appreciate Peter's sculptural appearance?</p><p><br/>"Wade, I will be embarrassed if you stare at me again."<br/>Peter raised his head and looked at Wade, with a hint of redness on his face. His lips were slightly closed because of his shyness. Wade thought of the failed kiss with Spidey again.</p><p><br/>"Oh sorry Petey! I just, uh, a little distracted, didn't look at you all the time, really." Wade subconsciously denied his behavior in the first five minutes, lowered his head and continued to make pancakes, God, they were almost burnt.</p><p><br/>[Liar, just admit it, you are also interesting to Peter. ]</p><p><br/>&lt;Oh, you can never think of Spidey when you're still with Peter, that would be worse. &gt;</p><p><br/>Wade was silent, but he knew what they said were truth. He didn't understand how he fell in love with the spidey and had a good impression of Peter at the same time. It was so happy that two angel-like people appeared beside Wade Wilson at the same time !</p><p><br/>[fool. ]</p><p><br/>&lt;You're so lucky, maybe Peter moved in just to avenge you. &gt;</p><p><br/>"That's shit bullshit." Wade cursed quietly, he didn't want Peter to hear it.</p><p><br/>Peter wants to hurt him? Please, does he use a sweet little mouth or a sexy butt? Or both?</p><p><br/>But he was too lucky to admit that as he got along with Peter, he found that Peter and Spider-man had many similarities. Sometimes he even wondered if he was tempted by thinking of Peter as spidey.</p><p><br/>[I mentioned that they are very similar.]</p><p><br/>&lt;Stop talking nonsense, fuck, do you have any evidence? &gt;</p><p><br/>Wade turned the pancake over, and the original side of the pancake was pressed underneath, and the top looked delicious. "Maybe, but there is no evidence. I understand that coins have two sides..."</p><p><br/>Wade did think that the spidey might be Peter Parker. God, are there really two fucking people in the world who can tolerate him and take care of him so similarly?</p><p><br/>When he talked to Spidey about Peter, Peter seemed to know him so much as if they were sleeping together, but repeatedly claimed to Wade that he was just a subordinate?</p><p><br/>And the way they talk, smile, movement, body shape, facial features exposed? Wade is not a fool. Maybe he hadn't realized it before, but after he moved in with Peter, he had to look directly at the possibility instead of avoiding it.</p><p><br/>&lt;You mean that after being kissed forcibly by us, the spidey slipped home and have masturbation, but refused to meet us even though we lived together? &gt;</p><p><br/>[Good summary, genius. ]</p><p><br/>The words of the dialog made him lose confidence. The secret identity of Spider-man has been kept secret from him, and he also respects the other party's ideas. After all, who wants Wade Wilson to know what his face looks like? Except for the guys who have exposed themselves.Tony, Captain, Hulk, and of course Wade himself.</p><p><br/>But for superheroes with mysterious ideas like Spidey, they might find the corpses of their family members lying on the porch the next day stinking.</p><p><br/>Wade suddenly remembered the cold and merciless bullet he shot into Peter's forehead, twice.</p><p>Fuck, what kind of bastard would think there was a problem with the geographic classification system? Apart from Wade, there is absolutely no second.</p><p><br/>He tossed the pancakes on the pan, unaware that they looked like charcoal. It wasn't until Peter patted him on the shoulder and told him that this pancake could not be eaten, that he returned to reality from the endless chatter in his mind.</p><p><br/>"I'm sorry, Petey! I'm a little distracted. I mean the distraction is as far as seven or eight parallel universes..." Wade hurriedly threw the pancakes from the pan to the trash can. In fact, he has done this five times. Screw up their breakfast.</p><p><br/>"Wade? Do you have anything badly on your mind? You can talk to me about anything." Peter asked worriedly as he watched Wade wipe the pan.</p><p><br/>[Yes, baby, it's all about you. ]</p><p><br/>&lt;How do we speak? Your wheezing is so nice, baby. By the way, we are curious if you are Spider-man. &gt;</p><p><br/>"..."<br/>Wade really wanted to shoot himself, let his brain clean up the trash and restart, the voice in his head seemed to be louder and more rampant because he hadn't been injured recently. Or maybe it's just that Wade's heart is confused and not in the right place. *<br/>* (Deadpool 2 lines)</p><p><br/>Wade opened his mouth,said nothing, just lowered his head and continued busy cleaning.</p><p>The loud crash outside the apartment broke the awkwardness between the two.</p><p><br/>Peter rushed to the window faster than Wade to see what was going on.The streets were full of strange robots, some were bionic pet dogs, with red lasers from both eyes, flames lit up wherever they went, and some exposed. The large metal surface is equipped with multiple machine guns and fired on the street.</p><p>"The last time I saw this scene was Chappie*, I guess the murderer behind the scenes is still the hairy monster!" Wade cupped his face with his hands and opened his mouth wide into an O shape, but Peter did not see it.<br/> *("Chappie", Hugh Jackman participated in a science fiction movie, in the movie he drives a huge lethal machinery to kill people, and the long-haired monster refers to Logan.)</p><p><br/>"I... you have to hurry to the battlefield, Wade, the people need Deadpool." Peter grabbed Wade's shoulder with his hand. His eyes were expectation and trust, as well as vague worries. Wade really liked watching Peter. His eyes are a mirror lake, which makes people want to go boating.</p><p><br/>"Received, sir!" Wade rushed into the bedroom to take off his home clothes and put on his uniform, not forgetting to tell Peter before leaving. "Protect yourself at home, Petey, okay? I, as a super anti-hero, will solve everything, don't worry."</p><p>He rubbed Peter's head, his hair felt warm to the touch, like a fluffy puppy. His brown curly hair was curled on his forehead, and he really looked like a fawn in the morning. Wade thought suddenly.</p><p><br/>But he could only leave Peter, jumped down from their apartment, shouted "I'm flying, Jack! *" and disappeared into.<br/>* (Lines from "Titanic")</p><p><br/>Wade didn't choose a good landing location. He was teleported to a mechanical dinosaur closest to the Avengers Building, the kind with spikes all over his body.</p><p><br/>"Oh! My skin is so hot and sore!" Wade's butt was pierced by spikes and bleeding came out.Luckily the uniform was red.</p><p><br/>[A fuss. ]</p><p><br/>&lt;We have been seriously injured before, this is nothing.Unless we have been too comfortable recently! &gt;</p><p><br/>"Thank you, gentleman!" Wade gritted his teeth and pulled his butt out of the thorn. He felt the pain more unbearable than ever, but he should just be making a fuss.</p><p><br/>Wade drew the samurai sword behind him and stabbed the mechanism in the eye of the mechanical dinosaur. He has dealt with many metal products. Such as robots, mechanical creatures, taskmaster? He have ample experience in this area. But at the moment the knife stabbed in, he realized that the enemy was not easy to deal with.</p><p><br/>The pierced blade churned in the dinosaur's eyes but there was no sound of wire breaking, more like a real eyeball.<br/>"Fuck! Is this the fuck alive? The dinosaur is wearing a mechanical coat. marvelous!" Wade drew out his blade and prepared to temporarily evacuate. He aimed at the low building next to him and jumped down.</p><p><br/>[This is a bit high. ]</p><p><br/>&lt;We are about to fall into a ball of mud again. &gt;</p><p><br/>Wade closed his eyes, not because he was worried about the coming pain, but conceived his landing lines in his head.</p><p><br/>The wind whizzed in his ears, and the pleasure of free fall made him happy, but the last time he jumped from the top of the building to the trash can downstairs. Trash is a good cushion.</p><p><br/>Wade waited for the impact of the concrete and the sound of broken bones, but it did not happen.</p><p><br/>He landed, gentle, calm and safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9.  pp Those things I wish I never said. But darling, if these walls could talk.*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*(The lyrics are from "If Walls Could Talk")</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was thankful that Wade's apartment was not far from the Avengers Building.The spider-man caught Wade in time, and then shot a bunch of spider silk to make sure they landed safely.</p><p><br/>"Wow, that was really classic just! Cobweb!" Wade put his arms around his neck and refused to let go, so the spidey could only shake him off,again.</p><p><br/>"We have something to do now, okay, Wade?" The  spidey stuck to the glass of the building, breathing violently with his chest. He can only wait until Wade leaves the apartment and put on the Spider-Man uniform . Heck, he actually likes the teleport belt!</p><p><br/>He noticed that the uniform on the side of Wade's thigh was soaked, and then he found that his hands were covered with Wade's blood.</p><p>"Are you injured?" Peter knew that Wade wouldn't be able to go home completely whenever something big happened, but he bleeds in the first place? Please, he can't be brazen relying on his own self-healing.</p><p>"Um, I fell on a spike just now when I landed. It's metal, the dinosaur body is actually a bit painful. But I will recover." Wade waved his hand at the spidey and bounced on the spot to show that he is healthy.</p><p><br/>"That's great. I don't want to move your body away from the battlefield." Peter has seen many scenes of mercenary injuries, leaving a big hole in the abdomen of his leg or breaking his calf in half. He didn't care at all before. After all. Wade will always return to its original state.</p><p><br/>But his attitude towards Wade is more than that now. He hopes that Wade will come back safely every time he performs a mission, instead of being covered in the blood of the enemy and himself, just as someone slanders it, just a tool of murder.</p><p><br/>Peter heard the screams of women and children, so he stopped worrying about Wade's situation and acted separately from the promise,on the ground and in the air.Their partner is always perfect.</p><p><br/>Peter watched Wade obediently follow his request and walk down the stairs instead of jumping off the building and breaking his leg.Then he shifted his mind to the safety of the people around him. </p><p>God, the Avengers manage New York? New Yorkers have to admit that they will always need a good neighbor, Spider-Man.</p><p><br/>"If you can use your dominant shape and immediately leave my sight, then the friendly Spider-Man will make your ending look less miserable!"</p><p><br/>Peter used super power to lift an egg-shaped robot equipped with a machine gun and smashed it at the leg of a mechanical dinosaur Wade had just met. The robot shattered like a real egg when it hit the metal armor of the dinosaur, but it was not bloody. </p><p><br/>Peter saw Captain America fly out of his star shield and simultaneously attack from opposite directions, but that also had no effect.</p><p><br/>"Hey Captain, maybe you can tell me something about the actions? For example, who manipulated this?" Peter was strangled by a four-arm robot. He was trying to get rid of it to make sure he could still make a sound.</p><p><br/>"The chameleon! These robots are products of a special plan of S.H.I.E.L.D., and they have been sealed in a certain place. Who knows how he activates them!" Captain ran to the spidey and hitted the robot with a heavy shield. Soon those parts began to decompose from the inside due to excessive pressure.</p><p><br/>"Thank you, Captain, the best member of the Avengers!" Peter broke free of the restraint of the machine, and shot a bunch of spider silk back to seal the movement of the remaining parts.</p><p><br/>But the disaster is not only that. Peter saw the red balloon bomb floating from a distance. He thought this was probably a joint operation planned by chameleons.</p><p><br/>He really hopes that his name is Truman*, at least he is safe.<br/>* ( the movie "the truman show")</p><p><br/>...</p><p><br/>Peter witnessed the end of the world again. They had been fighting for four hours, but that had no effect except to expand the scope of the damage.</p><p><br/>The number of machines is too large, and they are used to dealing with simple machines, but facing mechanical dinosaurs and biochemical weapons, it often takes two or three heroes to cope with them.</p><p><br/>The only way is to wait for Tony Stark's backup to figure out the instructions to end their actions, which takes a lot of time.</p><p><br/>The streets seemed to be empty, but the screams and cries of old people and children echoed everywhere. They were crushed under the rubble of high-rise buildings waiting for rescue or death.</p><p><br/>None of the buildings on both sides were intact. The glass was shattered by sound waves, the concrete was shot through by laser shots, and the steel bars were mechanically twisted like pieces of paper and thrown at the X-Men who came to rescue.</p><p><br/>The air was filled with dust and blood, and Peter would step on sharp fragments or squishy meat every step he took. He wanted to vomit, but he even didn't  know if his stomach was intact.</p><p><br/>This was just what he saw vaguely. His vision was blurred by blood and his mask was badly damaged, revealing a strand of brown hair. The tights were worn out due to abrasions in the battle, and many skins were exposed to the air.</p><p>His back was hit by steel bars to protect the people. An hour ago,blood flowed from his body, dripping every inch of the ground he walked.</p><p><br/>This is not the worst. He is running out of silk, but he still doesn't see any sign of the turmoil subsiding.</p><p><br/>A spider-shaped robot shot silk from behind him, causing him to lose weight and fall to the ground. He wanted to stand up but he realized that his legs had been stiff, and a sense of powerlessness penetrated his heart.</p><p><br/>Wade appeared in front of him, he used a samurai sword to cut off the webs that contained Peter and lifted him up, shot at the core of the robot, with precise accuracy as if he were the maker of this machine.</p><p><br/>"Are you okay, Cobweb?" Wade's condition is not much better.He can hardly find a perfect uniform in his whole body, but relying on his self-healing factor, he is not as bloody as Peter.</p><p><br/>"Not too bad, I guess? If you take death as your standard." Peter never loses optimism, and Wade is fascinated by it. He put Peter's right hand on his body and supported him to leave the battlefield.</p><p><br/>"You are seriously injured, Cobweb, you need to rest! Stark is coming here...the matter will be resolved soon." The two moved slowly, avoiding debris and stray bullets on the street, Then they found a van.</p><p><br/>They're safe for the time being.Peter is sitting on the ground leaning on the mercenary, hoping that everything will end soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ww Only time I feel pain, when I feel in love,That's why it's tatted on my face that I'm damn numb.*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*(《Everybody Dies In Their Nightmares》)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> ww Only time I feel pain, when I feel in love,That's why it's tatted on my face that I'm damn numb.*</p>
  <p>《Everybody Dies In Their Nightmares》)</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>"A person who thinks all the time.Hasnothing to think about except thoughts.So... he loses touch with reality.And lives in a world of illusions,by thoughts I mean specifically,Chatter in the skull.*... but no one is here."<br/>*(Excerpt from Alan Watts's lecture on meditation Still the Mind)</p>
  <p>Wade was talking, telling a story to everyone, but there was no applause, no audience.</p>
  <p>"Hey, where are the nasty guys?" Wade leaned against the wall and fumbled for the light switch. He found a light wire in the air, but it was still dark after he pulled it.</p>
  <p>Wade sat down against the wall but he couldn't feel whether he was touching the floor, his legs lost consciousness.</p>
  <p>In the corner of the room, if there was any.<br/>There was a rustling sound. At first it was like a mouse sniffing through its nose, but then it gradually grew louder. Wade heard the sound of a mouse biting a piece of meat. He was very familiar with this.</p>
  <p>He has experienced countless times.</p>
  <p>His hands groped in the dark.</p>
  <p>Then he realized that the meat piece came from his leg.</p>
  <p>…………</p>
  <p>[Get up quickly, fool, we are dying. ]<br/>&lt;God, will we see death? I miss her. &gt;</p>
  <p>Wade is like a rag doll, or a cursed doll covered in blood. Leaning on a scrapped machine, his torso is full of bullet holes, large and small, and his right hand is muddied by the meat grinder.</p>
  <p>Who knows why SHIELD installed a meat grinder on the machine? His left hand barely held his samurai sword with the remaining three fingers.</p>
  <p>[We finally became the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. ]*<br/>*(tortoise also have three fingers)<br/>&lt;I won't be happy unless we can call me Raphael. *&gt;<br/>*(The name of one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)</p>
  <p>The only good thing about his upper body is his face mask, at least the blood on the corners of his mouth and the new scars on his face cannot be seen from the surface.<br/>His two legs were on the ground, and his brain was almost no longer under the control of his brain because of excessive blood loss and nerve breaks.</p>
  <p>"I feel like an infinite loop of X counts n times and Hulk and Anti-Hulk pretend to be boxing." There is a bloody smell in Wade's mouth. Even though he is too familiar and won't feel uncomfortable,  the blood gushing from the throat made his speech slurred.</p>
  <p>&lt;Our self-healing factor is on strike, which is really bad. &gt;</p>
  <p>Wade rarely fell into this tragic situation, thanks to his self-healing factor, but from the moment he fell on the dinosaur thorn, he realized that something was wrong with him. It seems that he has recovered his original body again, there is no cancer, and of course he will die.</p>
  <p>He didn't know why this was, and there were no extra brain cells allocated to this boring question.</p>
  <p>He had already lost the automatic protection mechanism that he chose to retreat or bandage temporarily because of his injury. When he realized that he could not move, the blood he lost had dyed the blade in his hand and every inch of land he passed.</p>
  <p>The pain of being burnt and the numbness of being eaten by ants made him not want to move. In fact, he was almost past this stage, his vision was blurred, and he was about to fall into a coma due to excessive blood loss.</p>
  <p>Wade caught a glimpse of two familiar figures moving beside the ruins, which made his brain scream loudly.</p>
  <p>[Fuck you! Who is that guy? ]</p>
  <p>&lt;Damn, the guy next to Spidey is disguised as us!  We can't move anymore! &gt;</p>
  <p>Wade wanted to shout "spidey!" to remind the simple hero that the red thing around him was not him, but his throat was still pouring out of blood, making him cough without making any sound.</p>
  <p>[Oh shit! The Nova tells us that the chameleon planned all those things ]</p>
  <p>&lt;I'm sure he is plotting against the spidey now, we have to do something! &gt;</p>
  <p>Wade used the samurai sword in his left hand to support himself and tried to struggle to get up from the ground, but his legs could not provide any support. After raising himself a few centimeters, he only tilted from the right to the left.</p>
  <p>[Fuck, fuck St. Peter, move! The chameleon is walking with the spidey, I'm sure the state of the web is not much better than ours! ]</p>
  <p>&lt;COME ON DEADPOOL, COME ON DEADPOOL! &gt;*<br/>* (Using Peter's lines in "Spiderman Home coming")</p>
  <p>Wade took off the mask, spit out the blood in his mouth, threw the samurai sword  on the ground, hammered his thigh with his left hand, he really wanted to smash them if that would work.</p>
  <p>"Damn, Wade Wilson's legs! If something happens to the spidey, I won't forgive myself!" The chameleon has been doing evil outside for a long time and has caused many trouble to the heroes.  But he is no longer a villain who only caused minor troubles, but has become an extremist planning a big plan to destroy the city.</p>
  <p>Wade almost yelled, he missed his self-healing factor, even if he was returning to his original appearance as the self-healing disappeared, he didn't miss this feeling at all.</p>
  <p>If going to hell or more painful than that,saying goodbye to the wonderful Marvel universe, he doesn't care. He just wants to rush to the spidey's side, accompany him, tell him "I need you" and "I love you".</p>
  <p>Wade felt his skin was recovering because of his warm tears on his face.</p>
  <p>He took a deep breath, concentrated the power of his body to his legs, and stood up slowly with the only left hand supporting the steel behind him. If there is a miracle in the world, he hopes it will happen now.</p>
  <p>But he fell to the ground again, new blood stains on his face.<br/>He felt dark in front of his eyes and no sound in his head, which made him think that God had pressed the mute button.</p>
  <p>Wade didn't know how long he could insist. He just relied on the idea of "Go to Spider-Man's side" and began to move on the ground, dragging his back leg with the front arm. The glass shards and mechanical parts on the ground plunged into his flesh and blood. But he can't feel the pain, which means his time is running out.</p>
  <p>When he finally climbed to the carriage where the spidey and the chameleon were, he found Spider-man fainted on the ground, and the chameleon was squatting on the left, preparing to take off his mask.</p>
  <p>"You son of a bitch!" Wade's voice is hoarse, his blood loss has never stopped and he has been in a state of water shortage for a long time, making it difficult to speak.</p>
  <p>"Oh, dear Wade Wilson, your condition is similar to what I expected. It's miserable, but you won't die, right? I'm glad you are enjoying the gift I prepared for you." The chameleon laughed and enjoyed what he saw. Everything, he likes to watch Wade show pain, weakness, and despair.</p>
  <p>"In order to prevent the undead mercenaries from making trouble, I specially prepared self-healing factor inhibitors. When you pierce the spikes of dinosaurs, bingo, my favorite plot." The chameleon's right hand grabbed Spiderman's face mask and was ready to expose The true identity of the secret hero, what he wanted to do was not terminated because of Wade's presence.</p>
  <p>"As long as Wade Wilson is still alive, you will never know the identity of my best brother Spider-Man!" Wade was annoyed at the chameleon's unhurriedness. He threw a knife into the chameleon's forehead, but he got up and avoided.</p>
  <p>There was a huge roar from the street, the sound of machinery falling to the ground.  The cheers of people proved all.Tony and the other heroes had ended the battle outside.</p>
  <p>The chameleon didn't do anything within a few minutes of a major reversal of the situation. He just stood next to Spider-Man, his eyes turned from Wade to the ruins outside, thinking about the next best course.</p>
  <p>"I think I should leave. The exploration of the amazing Spider-Man can be done later." He jumped out of the car, smiled at Wade, and said goodbye to him with Wade's favorite gesture, blowing a kiss.</p>
  <p>Wade feels he is going to throw up. Next time he sees chameleon, he must take him to feed the dinosaurs, and then divide and grind them.</p>
  <p>"Don't let me see you again, chameleon, or you will be honored to be a dead body under the samurai sword!" Wade hated chameleon.</p>
  <p>His ability to pretend to be someone else allows him to easily approach anyone and gain their trust. His previous disguise routines that were indiscriminately used have now been so fake that even Spider-Man's spider induction can't distinguish it.</p>
  <p>"Who will be a dead body first? I am waiting for the answer." The chameleon pointed to the corner of the carriage before leaving.</p>
  <p>A black bomb was placed only one meter away from Spider-man, which was fatal.</p>
  <p>The sound of the bomb warned Wade that an explosion was about to occur, but Wade was unable to take the spider to a safe place. He tried his best to crawl towards the spidey, then hugged him with his mutilated right hand, trying to push him out of the carriage.</p>
  <p>[We are done. ]</p>
  <p>&lt;If we die, will Peter cry for us?Fine,I don’t want to watch Spider-Man die. &gt;</p>
  <p>[Hear the sound of bombs dripping, I guess it will explode in about four seconds. ]</p>
  <p>&lt;We can't let Spider-Man die!&gt;</p>
  <p>[four]<br/>Wade heard the dialog reappear in his mind. His tears had disappeared when he saw the chameleon, but now they are gushing again. He loved the voice in his head , whether it was right or wrong, he knew that it was himself, and sometimes even something he hadn't discovered.</p>
  <p>[three]<br/>Every step Wade moves is more difficult than before. He is like a chip that has already been overloaded, always on the verge of exploding.</p>
  <p>[two]<br/>He felt the heat on the spidey, and the chameleon injected him with an anesthetic to make him unconscious, but it was not fatal. He regretted everything he didn't say before, and everything he didn't do, because he never had a chance again.</p>
  <p>[One]<br/>Wade climbed to the edge of the carriage, he hugged the spidey and fell to the ground outside, then he covered the fragile little hero with his body, choosing to be his shield.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The explosion sounded south of the Avengers Building, and the nearest superhero was Captain America, so he got to the scene.</p>
  <p>He tried to check the casualties, but it was not complicated.Only Spider-Man survived, with red flesh and uniform lying on his body.</p>
  <p>The captain didn't want to think about who it was,that made him griefed.</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. pp "I'd die for you," that's easy to say, "I'd live for you," and that's hard to do.*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*( "Ride (Unlike Pluto remix)")<br/>listen this song to have same feelings with Peter！<br/>Уж вы голуби, уж вы сизаи, сизокрылаи<br/>Gray-blue dove gray-blue wings<br/>Уж вы где были, а далёко-ли и что видали?<br/>Where are you going, where are you flying, what do you see<br/>Там где душенька с телом белым расставалося<br/>Where the soul bid farewell to the pale body<br/>Расставалося, разлучалося, горько плаколося birth and death, death, sorrow and cry<br/>А как мне душе далеко идти, тяжело нести<br/>I'm dragging my heavy heart, how can I walk away<br/>Грехи тяжкия, да перетя жкия муку вечную<br/>Deep sin turned into eternal suffering<br/>*（"Голуби (Из к/ф "Он-Дракон") ")</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think you need to take a good rest, Spider-Man." Peter noticed that Wade next to him was just a chameleon disguised body ,before the sleeping pills were injected into his blood.</p><p><br/>But it was too late.</p><p><br/>He fell into a drowsiness, he felt himself lying in the middle of the Colosseum, dangerous, weak but unable to resist because of exhaustion of energy.<br/>The last thing he remembered was Wade's "I love you".</p><p><br/>...</p><p>Peter was sitting on the hospital bed with blood oozing from the bandages on his abdomen and arms, but he did not respond. It was not until the nurse panicked to deal with the needle in his hand that he realized that the infusion was over and some air was injected into his blood. </p><p><br/>He was wearing a mask, and the Captain America, Hawkeye and others who came to visit talked to him. He just nodded or shook his head without making any noise.</p><p><br/>When Miles* took off his mask and asked carefully if he was crying because of sadness, Peter lifted his mask and revealed his eyes.</p><p><br/>His eyes were covered with red bloodshot eyes, and were tired and sad, but he did not cry, or even tears.<br/>Peter has faced countless farewells, soaking his eyelashes at the funeral of his beloved hero, and sobbing day and night in front of his lover's grave.</p><p>As he matures, his tears are almost disappear. And finally he stops crying.<br/>*( The spiderman in the parallel universe is also a member of the Avenger.)</p><p><br/>But his heart was broken again. Even if he cried, he didn't know why the tears flowed. He was too stupid to let the chameleon deceive him on the battlefield, and Wade would not want to see the hero's weakness.</p><p><br/>So he didn't cry, and turned the tears into blame and disgust for himself. He was saved by Wade again, again and again, and he, neither Spider-Man nor Peter Parker, could respond to his passionate love.</p><p><br/>He shook his head, then put the mask on again. Miles did not speak any more, walked out of the room and closed the door without making any noise.</p><p>He was puzzled that Peter did not make any emotional response to this, so he thought when a naive little guy grows into a mature superhero, he will seldom cry for the misfortune around him, but choose to shed tears. Into something more valuable...</p><p><br/>Peter looked at the adjacent hospital bed. Since the Avengers removed Wade's flesh from his body and placed it on the bed, the pile of bloody fragments showed no signs of recovery. The captain told him that Wade might have lost his self-healing ability, but he didn't listen, or forced himself to forget it. Because that means Wade is dead, dead forever.</p><p><br/>Peter stared at the blood-soaked sheets for a while, and he realized that it would be Wade's shroud. He stood up, pulled out the needle from his hand, and left the ward without looking back.</p><p><br/>........</p><p><br/>After the mechanical attack of the chameleon, Spider-Man disappeared from the eyes of everyone, as some people hoped some time ago, no longer being a hero who endangered New York in the air all day long.</p><p><br/>This is Peter’s fourth day in Wade’s apartment where night and day are turned upside down. It’s already eight o’clock in the morning, but he is lying down on the floor of Wade’s living room.</p><p>The morning sun in New York shines through the curtains on his stained pajamas. Newly contaminated beer, as well as dried ketchup and cheese, you will be curious how these things get on his pants.<br/>Peter's side is full of wine bottles.</p><p>He numbs his brain with Wade's wine. He has never done this before, but it feels worth trying. His hair is disheveled, his entire face is yellow from excessive drinking, and his dark circles make his face worse. It seems that what Miles had previously thought could not be aimed at Peter this time.</p><p><br/>Peter didn't attend Wade's funeral. He didn't even read the relevant report. He only turned on the TV on the first day and glanced at the news headline-Mercenary, Superhero Deadpool dead this morning, and the funeral will be held in secret. Then he turned off the power in the house, he wanted to stay away from all lights and sounds, and being in the dark made him feel safe.</p><p><br/>He was afraid of facing a cruel fact.Wade died to save Spiderman. Although he knew that no one would blame the beautiful and innocent Spider-Man for the rotten and mad mercenaries, except for himself, he would never forgive himself.</p><p><br/>The sunlight moved to Peter's eyelashes, so he woke up from a short sleep due to the light, he went to tighten the damn curtains and lay on the ground again. Facing the floor, feeling the cold temperature spreading through his body. He hadn't touched Wade's sofa once in the past few days, and he thought he was unworthy.</p><p><br/>Peter wanted to continue to let the alcohol paralyze his senses and continue to escape reality, so he tried to get the wine in Wade's cupboard again. When he turned his head to find out where Wade's kitchen was, he caught a glimpse of a gap in Wade's sofa. The little yellow thing, he had never seen it in Wade's apartment before.</p><p><br/>Peter squinted his eyes to try to determine what it was, but his dizzy brain and sharply declining eyesight clearly didn't allow him to do so. So he got up and walked to the sofa, took it out, and found that it was a bracelet-printed with the four letters of WWSD, and there was a Spiderman portrait on the back.</p><p><br/>Peter was stunned, and the guilt, weakness, and sadness he tried to cover up with alcohol all threw at him. No matter what method he used, he still couldn't forget Wade, everything about him. His contagious smile, blue eyes, warm body temperature, funny jokes...hot love.</p><p><br/>He knelt on the floor suddenly, holding his head in his hands, and couldn't stop crying.</p><p><br/>He has been suppressing his feelings, from when he was in the hospital to when Wade was declared dead, he did not say a word, nor did he have any tears. He thought that he would not be sad in this way.</p><p>He didn't go to Wade's funeral, because once he saw Wade's coffin and tombstone buried in the soil, he couldn't continue to deceive himself. All this was just a lie and a nightmare.</p><p><br/>So he waited in Wade's apartment, and Wade would always return to his and Peter's warm little home first. He wished he could hear Wade ring the doorbell and walk into the apartment with witty words. He will give Wade the biggest hug.</p><p><br/>He will tell Wade that he loves him and that he is Spiderman.</p><p><br/>"Why can you never find real happiness...because a part of your life will always be missing. In the end, no matter how hard you fight and how you choose, after the battle, you will always face only... ...emptiness."*<br/>*（The lines are from the original comic books.There may be translation errors.）</p><p><br/>The whispers of the devil reminded Peter of the scene when he was trapped on the edge of hell. Maybe Wade was there? As long as the soul is still there, Wade may come back...</p><p><br/>Peter got up from the floor, walked into the bedroom and changed into his Spiderman uniform, and took a last look at Wade's apartment, ready to take a gamble.</p><p><br/>Peter Parker has nothing to lose, and Spider-Man is going to save everything he has.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ww And I want to feel something again, Won't you help me sober up.*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*( "Sober Up"  )</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello, hello.I'm not where I'm supposed to be, I hope that you're missing me.'Cause it makes me feel young～*"* ("Sober Up"）</p><p><br/>Wade sang to everything around him, the python he was loading*, the three corpses under him, and the garbage in the sewer. * (A gun, I like it)</p><p><br/>"You may be wondering why I started to kill again, that's because I am no longer teaming up with Spiderman!" Wade jumped off the corpse and landed on the narrow ground of the sewer, landing with the most classic superhero.</p><p><br/>[You said it a hundred times. ]</p><p><br/>&lt;Fuck, do you think it's amazing or something, you're disgusting. Wade, this sentence and your body. &gt;</p><p><br/>Wade didn't reply to the voice in his head, because he also felt that he had killed people from the first day he came to the sewer, and by default, it was the stupidest thing he had done to dismiss the team with Spidey.</p><p><br/>But he was at a loss for everything right now. The last thing he could remember was that he was bombarded by chameleon bombs in order to protect the spidey.When he woke up, he would lie down on this foul-smelling, never-ending sewer. The exit can't go back, and can only move forward.</p><p><br/>Wade swears that when he met the first criminal who blocked the road, he did not intend to kill him. But when he shot through the opponent's abdomen, his thighs and arms couldn't stop him, he had to shoot him in the brain. You can even see the brains.</p><p><br/>"How long have we been here?" Wade continued walking forward, staying in the sewer for a long time, he could not smell anything.</p><p><br/>[I only know that you killed thirty-two people, and the time is totally beyond calculation. ]</p><p><br/>&lt;We didn't bring a watch, and we couldn't see day and night. I guess it might be a year. &gt;</p><p><br/>Wade knew that he was not in reality. This was by no means the sewer of New York or any other city. It was more like a maze created by someone to tease him. He couldn't do anything about it, he tried to shoot himself, waking up from a place that might be a dream, but his self-healing ability haunted him like a ghost, and he could never die.</p><p><br/>He missed everything he had originally, the comfortable apartment, the wonderful roommates, and his favorite superhero Spider-Man.Although a bit annoying, it was already his second home in New York.</p><p><br/>He hopes to see Peter and Spidey again, he has so many things he wants to do, what he wants to say, but he has lost everything.</p><p><br/>Wade fired a shot in his forearm, then looking out of the small hole left by the bullet, he saw Peter.</p><p><br/>[Fuck! ]</p><p><br/>&lt;Fuck! &gt;</p><p><br/>"Fuck!" Wade doesn't like to say the same things as the voice in his head, but what else can he say besides this word?</p><p><br/>"How did you get here, Petey?" Wade rushed to Peter and held him tightly in his arms. He missed the smell of Peter so much. "I missed you so much, just like the Captain American missed Bucky. Of course, we have not been separated for seventy years."</p><p>Wade didn't know what to say. He actually didn't want to use this boring metaphor to express his feelings, but his mind is a bit messy.</p><p><br/>"I came here with the smell of blood, Wade." Peter pushed Wade away and looked at him coldly, as if he no longer knew Wade Wilson.</p><p><br/>"You disappointed me, and also disappointed Spider-Man. You killed so many people here." Peter's eyes revealed disappointment and anger. He had believed that Wade would be better, but When he was trapped here, he returned to his original appearance?</p><p><br/>Peter took out a gun and pointed it at Wade's eyebrows, who did not resist. "Wade, you killing bad people also kills good people. Remember you killed me twice? You should pay for what you did!" Peter yelled at him, and Wade closed his eyes.</p><p><br/>[He’s right....]</p><p><br/>&lt;We failed him and also failed Spider-Man. &gt;</p><p><br/>Wade waited for this moment for a long time. From the feeling of emptiness after his atonement until now, he knew that he owed Peter Parker not only two lives but also deeper things. If he killed himself, Peter would be satisfied. Then Wade is willing.</p><p><br/>The voice of spider silk interrupted Wade's thinking. He opened his eyes and found that the gun in Peter's hand had been stuck with spider silk, and that was the other person he wanted to see,Spider-Man.</p><p><br/>"Don't be fooled by fakes! Wade, that's not Peter Parker!" The spidey stood upside down above the sewer, throwing his gun into the river.</p><p><br/>[Fuck! ]</p><p><br/>&lt;I miss him.&gt;</p><p><br/>Wade thought that he should be dying. Every time he wandered on the boundary of death, he would meet his most reluctant person. After seeing them, there would be endless silence.</p><p><br/>"spidey! I think you are my hallucination, don't tell me I'm going to die!" Wade stood on tiptoe to touch the head of the cobweb, but he failed so he threw a few kisses.</p><p><br/>"Spider-Man, do you think you are qualified to protect Wade from the punishment he deserves?" Peter glared at the superhero above, just like everyone else in New York hated this little bug that appeared at any moment.</p><p><br/>"Stop acting in front of my eyes, fake!" The little spider jumped from the top to Wade's side, preventing Peter from taking any further action.</p><p><br/>Wade still doesn't know whether Spider-Man and Peter are the same person, which makes it more difficult for him to judge whether the two in front of him are genuine or fake.</p><p><br/>[Stupid, do you remember our old way?*]* (Deadpool has faced the test of true and false spiders)</p><p><br/>Wade aimed the python in his hand at Peter's abdomen, and the superhero next to him immediately lowered his muzzle and told him not to.<br/>Bingo, he shot Peter in the leg, and the opponent fell to the ground and moaned but there was no blood in the wound as same as the thirty-two people he had killed before.</p><p><br/>"Well, I have to say that I almost forgot that you had faced such a dilemma! Well done, Wade." The spidey turned around and gave him a long late hug. Wade prayed to God that the moment before death would last forever. He wished it all were true.</p><p><br/>"I want you. Anything it takes to make you stay*.....Spidey."<br/>*(The lyrics are from "BLUE")</p><p><br/>Wade whispered that he knew that the real Spider-Man would never hear this, but he was willing to tell anyone who reminded him of  Spidey.</p><p><br/>"I won't stay, Wade." Wade felt his chest tightened and oxygen was drawn from his blood. He was overwhelmed by the powerlessness that these words brought.</p><p><br/>"I'll take you back and return to our common home." The little hero in the red and blue uniform pulled away from Wade's arms, cupped his face with both hands, and kissed Wade's lips through the mask.</p><p><br/>[Wait, what is this! A beautiful dream we made up ourselves! ]</p><p><br/>&lt;This is not a dream! My favorite spiderweb is kissing us! &gt;</p><p><br/>Wade was stupid by this kiss. After the dialog, he could not hear at all. He could only hear the spidey's breath and whispers, the phrase "I am Peter Parker, I am sorry to keep hiding from you". "I love you" made Wade unable to breathe, and his face soaked with tears.</p><p><br/>Wade felt that he had missed a century, missed too much beauty and time, missed every sweet day and night and four seasons.</p><p><br/>But he knew it was not too late, so he threw away all distractions and said the three magic words to his lover Peter, his favorite superhero, over and over again, never getting bored.</p><p><br/>It was as Peter had imagined. Someone, or God, trapped Wade's soul on the edge of hell, preventing him from returning to reality and truly dying.</p><p><br/>So Peter found Doctor Strange and asked to bring Wade back. At first, the Doctor refused his request, because no one knew what punishment the mysterious Death Goddess would make for uninvited guests.</p><p><br/>But he couldn't help Peter's pleading. The doctor knew why Wade died and he also knew that he was changing. He was no longer a machine that killed people and took money without asking right or wrong, but a superhero who might make mistakes.</p><p>So he agreed, using the Soul Gem to bring Peter's soul to the place where Wade was imprisoned, a death prison, and a sewer.</p><p><br/>After detecting the arrival of Spider-Man, the Death Goddess sent a demon disguised as Peter to confuse Wade, but that did not succeed. When she saw Peter and Wade kissing each other, she just turned her head and left silently, ordering others not to stop them.</p><p><br/>......</p><p><br/>Wade did not expect to see his tombstone and coffin in his lifetime. He stood in front of the marble and watched the eternal superhero speechless for a long time.</p><p><br/>"I'm here for the first time, Wade. I'm afraid that you are really lying here." The spidey took off his mask and leaned against Wade, her eyes like a deer looking into the distance.</p><p><br/>"Death* plays a joke to me! I should have thought of it."</p><p><br/>Wade laughed, fired two shots at the tombstone, then kicked it to the ground. It is an insult to the cause for the undead mercenaries to possess such things.</p><p><br/>"Thank you for saving me, Wade." Peter looked into Wade's eyes, his voice still guilty of his secret identity.</p><p><br/>[God, his eyes are so beautiful. ]</p><p><br/>&lt;I didn't expect you to guess right once in life, Peter is really spider-man, wow! &gt;</p><p><br/>"Everything is worth it for you." Wade kissed Peter's forehead and stroked his soft hair, which always smelled of sunshine.</p><p><br/>"Then you won't mind if I drink up your bar, Wade?" Peter lowered his head and rubbed Wade's uniform with his hands. He really drank Wade to bankruptcy.</p><p><br/>[I see, drink to ease our sorrows when we are away. ]</p><p><br/>"Wh... of course it's okay, baby, you earn more money. Even though there are some...aged wines, you know." Wade kept the tears in his heart from overflowing,that was all he got from completing the task.But thinking that Peter was once a billionaire, he felt that he still made a profit.</p><p><br/>"Before I get a job, I still have to rely on you, Wade." Peter buried his head on Wade's chest and giggled. Wade looked at the red and blue uniform on him, and it was still hard to believe that his dream had already come true.Living with Spider-Man. God, he is the happiest person in the world. And now that Spider-Man has become his boyfriend, he never even thought about it before.</p><p><br/>[Poor Peter listens to us telling the good things about Spidey every day, so shameful. ]</p><p><br/>&lt;Poor little spider listens to Wade every day to report what he and Peter have done, aha! &gt;</p><p><br/>"I think you still have to give some explanations, Why you can endure listening to me talking about the same nonsense twice a day.How did you do such a good acting, little Oscar?" Wade squeezed Peter's face with his hand.The details in the conversation, he really wanted to laugh, he should have found out long ago.</p><p><br/>"Maybe I am Andrew from " The proposal"?*"<br/>*(Ryan starred in a love movie）</p><p><br/>"God! I'm not Margaret! I mean, you really love me, not because I hired you." Wade didn't like the plot of the movie, although the ratings were pretty good.<br/>"Of course! Wait, when did I work for you, Wade?" Peter raised his head and looked at Wade amusedly. They are just pure lovers, not office romances!</p><p><br/>"Spiderman works for Deadpool, and then pays the rent he owes Wade!" Wade stuck out his tongue, moved to a place five meters away from Peter with teleportation belt, turned and ran, and Peter vowed that he would wait until he caught Wade and give him a punch.</p><p><br/>"Wait! You are cheating, Wade!"</p><p><br/>Peter wants to shoot spider silk to chase Wade, but this is the wild! The most unfavorable terrain, so he can only run to chase Wade like an ordinary person.</p><p><br/>Fortunately, this is not the city, otherwise you will see Spider-Man and Deadpool, dressed in uniforms but not wearing a mask, playing on the road, it is simply... a couple in love.</p><p>Well they are already, who cares when they get married?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end of the novel. Thank you for seeing here. The ending is a bit hasty. The last chapter is additional.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Un besito bien suavecito bebé,My body already know how to play.*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*(from "Taki Taki")<br/>I hope you forgive me, because I really don't know much about sex in English.....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At two o'clock in the morning, Spider-Man and Deadpool returned to their apartment after ensuring safety and calm at night in New York.</p><p>Peter took off his mask and lay down on Wade's sofa, not wanting to move. </p><p>Night patrols are always exhausting, not to say that he now has to let Wade ride on him every time and take him through the air.</p><p>"Wade, you should be familiar with the operation of the spider web launcher quickly so that I can ride you instead of being so tired." Peter lifted his head from the sofa and looked at the mercenary wiping the weapon.</p><p>"Oh Petey, you need to know that sometimes the one who rides on is the most tiring." Wade stopped his hand and looked at him with a smirk.</p><p>God, Peter swears that he never thought of a sexual position.</p><p>"That doesn't exist, Wade, how can you be more tired than me with your weight on me?" Peter rolled his eyes and thought it was a silly joke.</p><p>Wade put down the weapon, walked to Peter and started kissing him. His kissing skills were amazing, and his constantly demanding tongue and warm mouth made Peter unable to resist every time.</p><p>"Well, I agree with you. The top one is more tired than the bottom one." Peter blushed by the sudden kiss, no matter how long he could not change his shy habit.</p><p>"I will let you know, Petey, and it will make you happy, you will like it." Wade continued to kiss him to silence him, and when he lifted Peter from the sofa to the bedroom, the latter meant tonight The night patrol is not over yet.</p><p>Wade put him on the bed and began to take off his tights. Peter's muscles were tight under the spandex fabric. He had never experienced sex with a man.He felt aroused, curious and scared about it.</p><p>Wade's touch made every inch of Peter's skin become hot, and Peter was about to get what he wanted, and that was the same for Wade.</p><p>The Spiderman uniform was all taken off and thrown to the end of the bed. Peter's penis was already erect. </p><p>He felt uncomfortable with his complete exposure to his lover, even though they had taken a bath together several times, the meaning of being on the bed was obviously different.</p><p>Wade’s mouth sucked on Peter’s nipple. Peter trembled at the temperature of his tongue and saliva. “Is this your first time, baby?” Wade stopped, whispered in Peter's ear, and stroked his firm penis with his right hand. </p><p>"You started running water before I got in." Peter's only response to Wade was his heavier breathing. His penis throbbed in Wade's hands. Wade realized that he liked verbal stimulation, which would make him more intense sex.</p><p>"I'll fuck you, good boy, but you must beg me." Wade took out the bedside lubricant, covered his leather-worn right hand with viscous white liquid, and stuffed his index finger into Peter's back acupuncture point, only one finger He arched his back sensitively at the festival, his unopened cunt shrank with pleasure, biting Wade's hand.</p><p>"Please, Wade, come in and fuck me." Peter's face was sexy flush red, and his pink nipples stood upright, like a girl on the verge of orgasm.</p><p>Wade wanted to ravage him like a beast, fuck him until he fainted with pleasure and pain, listen to him calling his name until his throat became hoarse but he couldn't. </p><p>He wants to give him the best sex, let him enjoy Wade, like drugs, as long as he is infected, he can't escape.</p><p>"Be patient, baby, if I go in now, you won't be able to stand up tomorrow." Wade slowly pushes into the small hole, Peter's intestinal wall is tight and hot, and has not touched the sensitive spots in his body, the top of the front Liquid has already leaked. Wade wrapped his hard penis in his other hand and kneaded it, rubbing his fingertips skillfully at the </p><p>"You masturbated yourself recently, didn't you, baby." Wade breathed into Peter's ear, and he yearned for his reaction. "I..." Peter realized that Wade had heard his cry when he masturbated . He didn't dare to look at Wade, biting his lower lip and refused to speak.</p><p>"Beg me." Wade accelerated the expansion and movement of his hands. Peter's hands were tight against Wade's neck and he screamed loudly. He had never experienced this kind of double pleasure. His reason was on the verge of collapse. </p><p>The orgasm in his lower abdomen needed to be released, but Wade's fingers could not be satisfied.</p><p>"Please, Wade, please let me ejaculate!" He almost crying, the skin under his neck turned red from shame and sexual excitement.</p><p>"Good boy, you will get what you want." Wade's root is also not going up, but he wants to see Peter ejaculate in his hand. As soon as he let go of his fingers, Peter's cocked penis spouted a burst of semen onto the Deadpool uniform.</p><p>He let go of his clasped Wade's hands, he was slumped on the bed because of the satisfaction of the sex, and he gasped heavily.</p><p>"Wade, Wade..."</p><p>His favorite hero and most precious lover were satisfied because of the pleasure he gave, Wade's libido became more and more high. He didn't want this to be a sex without a base.</p><p>He turned Peter over, arched him, his round butt cocked. Wade's hand did not leave his cunt, but thrust in more violently. </p><p>When he touched a certain point in Peter's body, Peter's weak penis stood up again, and a lover-like sob came from his mouth. </p><p>Wade knew he had found what he wanted, and he started slowly bumping back and forth at the point that made Peter sexually excited. Peter buried his head in the pillow and tried not to make a sound. His fingers were gripping the sheets tightly and his knuckles were white.</p><p>"Don't be stingy with your cry,Petey." Wade increased the frequency of his fingers in and out, and slammed Peter's G-spot hard as if his cock was already inside. Peter's penis swings back and forth as Wade moves in and out, and the wet front end makes Wade want to give him the best Oral sex. Wade loves the way he can orgasm only from the back.</p><p>"Ah...ooh, Wade, come in and I...want you." Peter has never experienced such shame before, and Wade felt that the people under him tightened.</p><p>"I will, Petey." Wade pulled out his fingers unbuckled his belt and took out his hot cock and pumped it to Peter's softest place. He started to fuck his baby's tight damp heat, Peter trembling from the excessively strong foreign body sensation behind him, raised his head and gasped in an attempt to relieve the soreness coming from behind.</p><p>"It's too big...Wade..." Peter leaned forward and tried to pull away Wade's cock, but Wade's strong hands supported his waist so that he could not move.</p><p>Wade pushed forward to make the two of them skin-to-skin, his cock thrusting in Peter's back cunt and making a sound of water, he finally fucked the sexiest butt in the world.</p><p>Peter felt that his back cunt was enlarged by Wade, and the pleasure of being satisfied made him feel soft. He gradually adapted to the feeling of the cunt being entered, and started shaking his ass with Wade's movements.</p><p>Wade gasped comfortably behind him. The heat and contraction of Peter's cunt made his cock swell. Wade swears that this is the best he has ever fucked. It is firm and soft, and there is a lot of water, of course. He didn't want to interrupt Peter's enjoyment with these words.</p><p>Wade increased the frequency of thrusting, pressing heavily on Peter's prostate to make them scream at the same time.</p><p>A stream of heat rushed towards Peter's lower body, his orgasm accumulated in his abdomen, and he felt like he was about to ejaculate, and the muscles in his thighs and abdomen throbbed and spasmed. </p><p>He closed his eyes, the only thing he could hear was his soft estrus scream.</p><p>Wade's left hand left Peter's waist and wrapped his penis to prevent him from ejaculate . Peter's pleasure was forcibly interrupted, and he sobbed to express his dissatisfaction.</p><p>"Don't worry, Petey, it will be more wonderful in a while." Wade slowed down and started to play against Peter slowly, making him think that Wade would even pull out and stop fucking him. But his penis is still full of interest, because Wade's bondage becomes hard and hot.He wants to ejaculate, for which he is willing to satisfy Wade everything.</p><p>"Wade, please." He still closed his eyes even though he wanted to see Wade and wanted Wade to climax like crazy.</p><p>"Say what you want me to do, Petey, are you a good boy?" Wade stopped thrusting, and Peter could clearly feel the heat of his cock in his pussy.</p><p>Wade started to stroke Peter's penis with his left hand. Peter thought this was the last stimulus he needed, but he didn't ejaculate.</p><p>"I'm a good boy, Wade, please, please." Peter's voice was crying, he could barely bear the pain of being restrained in orgasm, which made him feel suffocated, and his plea for Wade could not be fulfilled. Just want to obey.</p><p>"I will satisfy you, I will allow you to ejaculate, Petey." Wade put his left hand back to Peter's waist and began to thrust hard, each time heavier and deeper than before, aiming at Peter's prostate to climax with him.</p><p>Peter's accumulated desire was released, and milky white semen was shot everywhere, and some even stained the Spiderman uniform on the side. Wade ejaculated in his body, his lover's sticky liquid made Peter feel filled. Wade moaned after climaxing, he pulled his cock out of Peter's back, and Peter felt an unprecedented emptiness in his body.</p><p>Wade lay down and kissed Peter's blushing face and lips, and threw him on his back on the other end of the bed, lest he be ashamed of seeing his semen-stained uniform.</p><p>He knew the little hero never wanted to admit how much he loved being Wade command.</p><p>"Do you like it, baby." Wade bit Peter's lower lip and rubbed his cheek with his nose. There is always a scent of milk on his body, especially after sex, don't tell him.</p><p>"This... the best sex I have ever experienced." Peter's breathing gradually subsided, and his desires returned to mediocrity. Wade had already missed his honesty in sex.</p><p>"I love you, Petey." Wade has said this many times, but he really likes to express his love, although he rarely receives a reply.</p><p>"I love you too, Wade." Peter cupped his face with his hands and stared at his blue eyes.</p><p>Peter's eyes are full of infinite affection and love. Wade once wanted to see this scene, but now it is realized, he feels like a dream.</p><p>"I'm not afraid of anything when you by my side, Wade."</p><p>"Oh, like the mother rabbit in "Guess How Much I Love You"?*"</p><p>* (A fairy tale)</p><p>"No, like Spider-Man and Deadpool in any universe, Peter Parker and Wade Wilson." Peter chuckled, but Wade knew he was serious and not a joke.</p><p>Wade feels like a flower, filled with sweet nectar, and Peter is a little butterfly. Of course, never share flowers with other bugs.</p><p>Two people truly love each other, always sweet.</p><p>What could be more perfect than this?</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>